The Green Ninja Needs Love Too
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Before he was kicked out of Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd had a friend that he would meet in a park everyday, Scarlet. But when he's leaving they're last words are I LOVE YOU and he receives his first kiss. But a few months later, when he finds she has turned older after watching him fight The Grundle, they might fall in love again. Sry 4 bad summary :
1. Chapter 1: An old friend

**Chapter 1: Flashback…**

_Lloyd sat next to his friend, Scarlet in a park nearby Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys. "I can't believe they're kicking you out of school." Scarlet whined. "Where are you gonna' go?"_

_The slightly older boy shrugged. "I don't know, but my dad's gonna' be mad when he finds out I'm not bad like him." _

_She frowned. "So I guess this is the last time I'll see you?"_

"_Yeah, it is." After a long period of silence, she inched closer to him. He noticed and realized what was coming. They were both friends, but too young to date one another, so they would show affection to say they liked each other. His cheeks turned red when she grabbed his hand. "Alright, wherever you end up, you have to promise to visit me again." She half smiled. "When are you leaving?"_

"_Tonight,"_

_Scarlet frowned again, but perked up slightly. "Close your eyes." She ordered._

_Slowly Lloyd closed his eyes and felt something touch his lips. The kiss was plain and simple because neither child really had much experience, but they both had a liking to it. Scarlet put her hands on Lloyd's shoulders, trying gain an advantage in height. He beat her by a few inches which made her look a bit shorter. Eventually they pulled apart and sat, staring at one another. "I almost forgot," she slapped her forehead. "In a few weeks my family's moving to Ninjago City."_

"_That's cool, I hear-" his sentence was cut off by Scarlet being pulled away by her mother. "How many times have I told you not to mess with those disgusting boys from that boarding school?" her mother scolded, pulling her daughter away from her best friend. _

_Scarlet felt like crying, she would probably never get to see Lloyd again. "Whatever, mom…" she mumbled. The eleven year old girl turned around and mouth the words __**"I love you."**__to him. _

"_**I love you too." **__He mouthed back, smiling._

_Neither child knew what real love was, but they felt something strong. Lloyd's eyes started to well up slightly when he realized he'd never see her again. __**"C'mon, Lloyd boys don't cry."**__He thought, wiping his eyes. _

Lloyd knelt down beside the unconscious girl in Doomsday Comics; he had been changed to look like a seventeen year old because of an accident with tomorrow's tea. The girl had been left behind by some friends and had been changed to appear older as well. She had long caramel colored hair, blue eyes that were now closed and freckles strewn across the bridge of her nose. She looked just like…It couldn't be…She lived back in…Then it hit him, before he got kicked out of school, she had said her family was moving to Ninjago City. Could it be…? "Scarlet?" he asked.

Lloyd picked the girl up bridal style and carried her away with the other ninja following behind him dumbfounded. "Lloyd, do you know her?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…She was an old friend." He looked down at his old crush. The exact one he cried for when he thought he'd never get to see her again. "A really close one…" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face as they walked back to the ship. "I can't believe it's you…" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: A childhood taken

**Chapter 2: Sorry? I took away your childhood?**

Lloyd watched as unconscious Scarlet rested in bed. She didn't have any cuts or bruises (Thank God) and Zane said she would wake up soon. "Lloyd, you should really get some rest." Cole said gently, resting his hand on The Green Ninja's shoulder.

The eleven year old in a seventeen year old body pulled away. "No, I want to stay until she wakes up,"

"Cole's right, man, you should-" Kai stopped when he saw how Lloyd took the girl's hand and squeezed. "Please wake up…" he heard the boy whisper.

The older boys all looked at each other. "We should let him stay," Jay whispered.

"He's been up all night." Cole argued.

"That is correct, he should rest." Zane took the black ninja's side.

"Yeah, I agree with Cole and Zane." Kai left Jay hanging dry.

The blue ninja looked at Lloyd who was still holding the girl's hand and then back to his friends. "He said he knew the girl, right?" The others nodded. "I have a feeling he knew her more than a friend." He pointed to Lloyd. "You see that look he has on his face? I know that look it's the same look I give Nya."

"Where are you going with this?" Kai interrupted.

"I'm saying I know when someone's in love and that kid's in love, if he wants to stay by her side until she wakes up, let him." Jay concluded.

Kai, Cole and Zane all exchanged looks before backing down. "Alright, but let him know he has to train in the morning." Cole said as he and the other two ninja walked off.

Jay turned to Lloyd who was barely listening to what they were talking about; he was too focused on the unconscious girl. "What's her name?" the lightning master asked.

"Scarlet," he mumbled, keeping all focus on her as if she'd wake up if he concentrated enough. When Jay stood by The Green Ninja for a few more minutes, he got annoyed. "I'm not leaving until she wakes up, Jay." He said sternly.

"That's fine, Lloyd, I get it, but you'll have to train in the morning so try to get some sleep while you're in here." Jay said and then left the room.

Lloyd sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. His eye lids got heavier and heavier as he let go of Scarlet's hand and leaned back in his chair. Slowly, he stood walked over to the room door and closed it lightly. He walked back over to the chair and leaned back in the seat, still watching her. The boy's body gave out and his eyes closed, pulling himself into slumber.

**A few hours after the sunrise…**

Scarlet's eyes fluttered open and she realized the room she was in wasn't her own. "Where am I…?" she sat up and felt something weigh her down slightly. "What the-" she touched her chest and felt two orbs of soft flesh, she had them before but these ones were bigger. When she looked down, she noticed her legs were longer and her hips had more shape. Her clothes were also tighter, like they had shrunk or had she grown…? Her tee shirt tightened around her chest, making it hard to breathe and putting her stomach on display, her shorts that used to a size to big now were at least two sizes too tight and her sneakers were about four sizes too small. She pulled the shoes off and threw them down to massage her foot, it felt like all the blood circulation had been cut off. Scarlet looked over to her left and saw there was a boy in a green ninja suit with blonde hair and slightly opened blue eyes to show signs of slumber. He looked at least seventeen and he was leaning back in a chair with his arms folded and his head down.

The boy looked just like…Could it be? "Lloyd?" Scarlet asked aloud. She looked past him and in a mirror in the corner of the room. Her usual eleven year old body wasn't looking back at her; it was an older, taller seventeen year old girl. When she realized that it her that she was looking at, she screamed in shock. Suddenly the boy in the chair next to her jumped up with his eyes open. "Huh? What? I-Is she awake?" he asked in a deep voice, no matter what she still recognized his voice.

"Lloyd?" Scarlet asked.

Lloyd looked up at Scarlet with a light smile. "You remember me?"

She smiled back, but then looked down at her body. "What happened here?"

He frowned. "I owe you an explanation."

"Definitely a big one,"

His expression dimmed and sat next to her on the bed, trying to find a way to explain the past events. How could you tell someone you took away their childhood? _**Sorry? I took away your childhood by accident?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stick around for the talk

**Chapter 3: Stick around for "the talk"**

Lloyd sat next to the older version of Scarlet, trying to find a good way to tell her what happened. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry that I…I had no idea you…" he sighed. "You should've ran off with your friends when you had the chance. I swear, I didn't mean to…" he pulled her into a tight hug and rested his head on her shoulder as she hugged back with her usual gentle hands.

"Uh…It's okay. Can you tell me what exactly you didn't mean to do?" she pulled away, giving him one of her cute lopsided smiles.

His eyes shot down and focused on the pattern of the bed sheets as he explained…_**Everything.**_ He explained everything that happened after he was kicked out, how he built a tree house which soon fell apart, how Pythor betrayed him and took the map, how he was kidnapped, how he found out he was The Green Ninja, etc. "And then I found you lying unconscious." He concluded, still looking down.

Scarlet sat silent for a moment, but then a smile spread across her face. "Is that what you're stressing over? Lloyd, you practically _saved_ me! I hated being a kid, now nobody can push me around!" She nudged him in the shoulder and made him look up. "Plus…Now that we're older, we can date, right?"

A light pink color took over Lloyd's cheeks. "Yeah…" he nodded.

"This is _so_ awesome," Scarlet looked down at her clothes. "Uh…Do you have some clothes I can borrow? These are kinda' tight…"

He smiled, feeling better that she didn't really care for her childhood. "Sure, come with me." He took her hand and she stood. She was led out of the room and into a hallway.

"So, where are we?" she asked, giving his hand a light squeeze as her eyes scanned everything carefully.

"We like to call it Destiny's Bounty," They stopped in front of dining room door and he reached forward to slide it open.

The four other ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu all sat together at the table, eating breakfast. Scarlet hid behind Lloyd slightly, she would be shy sometimes. "Guys, this is Scarlet, Scarlet this is Kai, that's Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Kai's sister and my Uncle Wu."

She gave a small wave. "Hi,"

"Nya, can you lend her some clothes?"

Nya nodded and stood. "C'mon, I've got a few things that'll fit you." She pulled on Scarlet's arm, tearing her away from Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd looked at the ninja, who were returning his look with smirks. "What?"

"Lloyd, where exactly are you with this Scarlet chick?" Cole put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're best friends," _**"I hope we'll be more soon though…"**_ he thought.

Kai sucked in air through his teeth to express fake pain. "Stuck in the friend zone, huh?"

"Friend zone?" he turned to everyone. "What's that?"

Jay changed his face into a grim expression as if someone had just died. "It's a cold, empty, torturing place that's hard to break out of. I was stuck in there with Nya for months, until I asked her out." Lloyd's widened a bit in fear.

"Quit scaring the kid," Cole scolded. "Lloyd, the friend zone is the place a girl puts you when she thinks of you as a friend, not a boyfriend. For example, Zane and I are in the friend zone with Nya. Jay isn't because he's her boyfriend."

"So…I'm in the friend zone with Scarlet?"

"If you're both calling each other _my best friend_, then yes," Jay nodded.

Zane cocked his head to one side. "I believe being in the friend zone is not as unpleasant as you all describe; if Lloyd wishes for a sexual relationship with Scarlet he should ask."

That earned the nindroid a slap on the back of the head from Cole. "Dude, he may be in a seventeen year old body, but he's still, like eleven why would he be in that type of relationship?"

Lloyd raised his hand to stop everyone from talking. "Can someone tell me what sexual means?"

All four ninja's faces turned bright red. "Sensei Wu can tell-" Kai stopped when he saw the old man had left, leaving them to give the sex talk. "Damn it…"

Cole sighed and sat Lloyd down. "Dude, we've been lying to you for the past few months, babies don't come from pumpkin seeds."

"Well, where do they come from?"

Kai, Jay and Zane surrounded Lloyd too and sighed. "Let's start with what the word _sex_ means." Kai began.

**Meanwhile…**

Nya handed Scarlet a few articles of clothing which she happily changed into; a red hoodie, brown capris and red & white high tops. "So, how do you know Lloyd?" Nya asked as Scarlet brushed her hair on her own.

"He's my best friend…And my first kiss." She added, smiling.

"That's so cute,"

"Thanks, I really-" she couldn't finish because there was shouting coming from the dining room.

"**THAT'S DISGUISTING!**" Lloyd could've been heard by half of Ninjago.

Both girls looked at each other, before walking out of the room to go and see what had happened.

**With the five ninja (including Lloyd of course)…**

"People do that?!" Lloyd continued to freak out. "W-why…T-that's…Dude, you guys are messing with me, right? Right?! Please tell me babies come from pumpkin seeds!"

**(A/N: That was how I reacted when I first found out where babies come from). **"Lloyd, calm down, it's just the natural laws." Zane tried to cool The Green Ninja down.

"Natural laws my **BUTT!** That stuff is sick! Why would a guy…W-what…Sick I tell you! **SICK!**"

"I know it sounds gross, Lloyd but trust me it's not-" Cole's attempts did nothing.

"Are you all trying to scar me for life?! I mean seriously! Going into detail was going _way_ too far! Why couldn't babies just come from pumpkin seeds?" Lloyd's face twisted in disgust and confusion. "So, if you have a girlfriend do you have to...?"

"No!" All boys said quickly. "Do _**not**_ do that to a girl until you're married." Jay scolded.

"But what if the girl wants me-"

"Not until you're married!" Cole repeated louder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scarlet asked as her and Nya walked into the room.

All boys except Lloyd and Zane cleared their throat. "Uh…Just…uh…Hm…" Kai trailed off.

"We were talking about how a human offspring is created when two humans-"

A hand flew right onto the nindroid's mouth to shut him up. "We were talking about _pumpkin seeds_." Cole growled through his teeth.

Scarlet shrugged it off. "Look, I'd love to stay, seriously, but my parents are probably worried I didn't come home and I might have to explain a lot of stuff so-"

"Wait!" Lloyd grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Uh…We could…get the falcon to send a message to your parents, if you, uh stick around…"

She gave him a lopsided smile, but was truly confused. "What falcon?"

Zane blinked and his eyes turned icy blue, a few seconds later a black falcon flew into the room and landed on his arm. "Tell me when you are ready to send your message."

She nodded. "Sure, but for now…" she slapped Lloyd's back playfully, "I wanna' hang out with my best friend!"

Lloyd smiled, but inside he was twitching with anger and sadness. He was in the friend zone. That wouldn't be enough to keep Scarlet around, so he'd find a good reason for her to stick around for a while. "I'll be right back," he said, walking off to find his Uncle Wu. The old man would have a good reason for Scarlet to stay…Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4: A reason to stay

**A/N: Hey guys, before you start reading, you should know that my school's opening up again on Monday, so I might not be updating as quickly as I usually do, I know my teachers and they'll murder me with pop quizzes and home work but I'll update as much as I can today and Sunday so you'll get your full and be able to wait for new chapters.**

**Lloyd: Aw, so they're not gonna' know what's gonna' happen between Scarlet and I yet?  
**

**Scarlet: Yeah, we want them to know that we'll-**

**Me: Shut up or you'll spoil the story! *Sigh* let's just move onto the story, please. **

**Chapter 4: A reason to stay**

Lloyd found his uncle drinking tea on deck of the ship. "Ah, Lloyd, did the ninja speak to you about-"

"I don't wanna' talk about it, that still makes my stomach turn. But, I really need a favor, Uncle Wu."

The old man looked up and put down his cup of tea. "And what is that?"

"I really want Scarlet to stay with us, so I need you to help me come up with something to make her stay." He sat in front of his uncle and gave his puppy eyes; they weren't as effective now as when he was a child.

Eventually his uncle gave in and sighed. "Alright, Lloyd, but I must ask this."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you please stop making that face?"

Lloyd smiled and let his puppy eyes fade away. "Good, now what's the reason she'll stay?"

**Meanwhile…**

Scarlet gave a confused look to the others after Lloyd left. "What's up with him?" she asked everyone else.

They all shrugged, but the four ninja looked like they were hiding something. "Uh…Okay…" she folded her arms, under her chest uncomfortably. **"How do older girls deal with these things? I can't jump up and down 'cause it hurts my chest and I sure as hell can't run with two balloons attached to my upper body."** She thought.

Then something felt strange. "I'll be right back, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, the third door on your left," Kai said.

Scarlet walked off, following Kai's directions. Finally she found the bathroom and walked in. When she locked the door and was finally alone, she dropped her pants and looked down in her underwear. There was a slimy liquid in her underwear and it was blood red. Slowly she pulled her pants back up and looked in the mirror with wide eyes. She took a deep breath, begging herself not to scream. Too late… "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Everyone on the ship heard Scarlet's scream and ran in the direction where they heard it. They all stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked through the door.

"Why'd you scream?" Kai joined in.

Slowly Scarlet opened the door and looked at everyone. "I-I'm…I'm b-bleeding…I s-saw b-blood…"

"Are you okay? Where are you bleeding?" Lloyd asked.

She pointed downward. "Wait…" Nya trailed off.

Suddenly, Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane all burst out laughing. "What's so funny? She might be hurt!" The Green Ninja hissed.

The four teenage ninja sighed and Sensei Wu quickly snuck away to avoid explaining. "Okay, Lloyd there's more to women then you know, c'mon and we'll explain what happens to them every month." Cole patted his back and led him away with the other ninja following behind.

Scarlet stood confused and Nya smiled. "Scarlet, the bleeding is normal for girls our age, let me explain…"

**A little while later…**

"So, do you have any questions?"

Scarlet sat down with a face full of shock and curiosity. "Uh…Should I use a tampon or a pad?"

"For a beginner like you, a pad would be good for now."

"How do I know when my period is supposed to come?"

Nya pulled out a calendar. "Mark the day that it came and usually around that same time each month, it comes, but if your period's irregular, you have to take some special pills to fix it,"

Scarlet nodded, but then cocked her head. "What do you mean by _special pills?_"

"Oh boy…" the samurai sighed.

**Meanwhile…**

Lloyd's face was twitching by the time the four ninja explained to him what was happening to Scarlet. "What…So…Scarlet's gonna' be fine?"

"Yeah, this stuff is normal for girls." Kai said. "That means a girl is turning into a woman."

"Oh c'mon, she gets to become a woman and I'm stuck as a boy!" Lloyd whined. "No fair!"

"Speaking of which, we should tell you what an erection is." Cole pushed Jay forward. "Tell him, Jay."

"What? Why does it have to be me?"  
"Just do it." Kai ordered.

Jay sighed. "Okay, Lloyd when a guy likes something…_a lot_, all the blood that swims around his body goes down to his…Um…Uh…" he cleared his throat. "His…Oh God…"

"For God sake, it goes to his cock!" Cole burst out. "It's called a boner, Lloyd."

Lloyd _cocked_ his head. **(Me: Get it? Get it? Never mind).** "What's a cock?"

"Mother-"

**Back with Nya and Scarlet, QUICKLY before Cole loses his patience…**

Suddenly Sensei Wu walked into the room with a reason for Scarlet to stay. In his hands were a royal blue ninja suit and a Bo staff. "Hey, Sensei," Scarlet waved. Nya had explained everything clearly and she was now calm. "Watcha' got there?"

She stood and examined the items curiously. "NinjaGO!" he spun around her in a gold tornado and when he stopped she was wearing the suit and holding the Bo staff. "Scarlet, the master of wind,"

She smiled. "Oh, cool! I can kick bad guy butts! Can I learn to do that cool spin thingy?"

"You mean spinjitzu?" Nya asked.

"Uh, yeah let's call it that." She ran off to go find Lloyd.

**Let's go back to Lloyd since Cole cooled down…**

"Okay, do you get everything now?" Kai asked after they finished explaining.

Lloyd slowly nodded. "It's sorta' a lot of stuff to remember, but…Yeah I get it."

Everyone but Lloyd sighed with relief. "Good, if you have any more questions, please, _hesitate_ to ask." Jay said.

Suddenly someone in a royal blue ninja suit burst through the door and hugged The Green ninja. "Dude, your uncle said I'm the master of wind, I can kick bad guy butt!" Lloyd was confused for a moment, but the person pulled back their hood. "It's me, Dummy!"

His eyes widened a bit. "Scarlet?"

"Yeah, it's me; I can't believe I get to train with you guys!"

He smiled and looked over to his uncle who was smiling back. "So…You're gonna' live with us, right?"

"How else am I gonna' train?" she squealed, hugging him tighter.

Inside, Lloyd said a silent _**yes**_ while hugging Scarlet back.


	5. Chapter 5: Put me to sleep

**Chapter 5: Put me to sleep**

Scarlet was giving her own room and pajamas by Nya. As she lay in bed that night, she stared at the roof, unable to sleep. She rolled onto her side and looked at the alarm clock, **1: 00 A. M. **She sighed and crawled out of bed. Her new body would just _not_ let up, first the period and now the restlessness? Scarlet pulled out her IPod, it was the only thing she had before she went to Doomsday Comics and before she was turned older. As she walked out of her room, she noticed her bare feet made no sounds against the floor boards. **"Good, I won't wake anyone up…" **she thought, putting her ear buds in. After scrolling up and down the long song list for a few minutes, she played "**Love like this**" by Amy Pearson.

When The Master of Wind got onto the deck of the ship, see saw Lloyd sitting down, leaning his back against the railing, playing on his DSI XL.

Ironically "**Crush**" by David Archuleta began playing.

Lloyd was playing "**The Sims 3**" **(A/N: My favorite game, deal with it) **trying to tire himself out. Apparently as a teen, his body refused to go to sleep. As his Sim ate a bowl of salad while sitting in front the TV, he looked up and saw Scarlet walking towards him. Ironically his Sim's crush walked into the virtual house as the real one sat next to him. "Hey," she smiled, leaning over to look down at his video game. "You couldn't sleep either, right?"

"Yup', watcha' listening to?" he pulled one of the ear buds out of her ear and put it in his. He almost burst out laughing when he heard David Archuleta. "Not this sissy, you're seriously listening to Crush?"

"Oh c'mon, David Archuleta is not a sissy."

"Whatever you say…" Scarlet smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He looped his arm around her back. "Scarlet, do you like me?" he asked suddenly, making her look up.

"Duh, you're my best friend and I love you, you're like a brother."

"**Great, I'm like a brother to her." **he thought."Yeah, I love you too…" he said, sighing as "**Friend Zone**" by Your Favorite Martian came on, matching the situation. When the lyric **friend zone** kept echoing through his head, he snatched up the IPod, ready to fling the device away; instead he searched through the list for another song. **"Please let there be some song that'll give her a clue that I like, like her."** No matter how much it killed him to select a Justin Beiber song by choice, he played "**Boyfriend**". It was the only song that could give some sort of hint.

Scarlet looked up at Lloyd as he chose the song by Justin Beiber, and he thought David Archuleta was a sissy?! She scoffed and grabbed the IPod to change it to "**I Love You**" by Avril Lavigne, giving a hint. If that didn't work, her most obvious last resort would by "**Kiss me**" the Alex Goot version. **"I can't believe I said he's like a brother to me; that was such a retarded move. Ugh…"** she thought as the song played. When he didn't do anything but pretend to examine the back of his DSI XL she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. Lloyd looked up, but not directly at her. **"Do I honestly have to do everything?" **she sighed and changed the music to her last resort "**Kiss me**". **"If this doesn't work I swear to God…" **

Lloyd wouldn't budge for a million dollars or candy! He was looking ahead blankly; he wasn't even thinking he was just looking ahead like a robot! "Lloyd? Are you okay?"

"Fine…" he mumbled.

"**Is he seriously this clueless?" **"Close your eyes." She ordered, turning her entire body towards him.

Lloyd smiled a bit, turned to face her and closed his eyes. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist, still remaining blind. They locked lips and he immediately took the lead, leaning further into her. It was only their second kiss, but after months with the other ninja, he had seen Jay and Nya kiss so he picked up a few things. She moaned lightly and they pulled apart with crimson faces. "Um…Do you want to…Go out with me tomorrow?" he asked. "At eight?"

"Like, a date?" she smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Sure, I can't wait, bye, Lloyd." She said, jumping up, grabbing her IPod and running inside.

"**It's amazing how fast that girl changes her attitude."** He thought; standing and walking inside to go to bed. **"Now…All I have to do is get some cash to actually take her out on a date…Maybe I can ask one of the guys…"**

Suddenly two hands reached out and dragged The Green Ninja into darkness. His eyes widened and there was a long struggle, but his hands were tied by rope, the same went for his feet and tape covered his mouth. His muffled screams did nothing, nobody could hear him; he felt himself being thrown into the corner of a room. Light burst into the room, revealing the person who had kidnapped him. He gasped.

**A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger, I did my first cliffhanger! Yeah! I rock! PUNK ROCK! I'll do my next chapter as soon as possible guys. Punkrockgirl555 out! **


	6. Chapter 6: Lloyd 2

**Chapter 6: Lloyd #2**

"Dad," Lloyd said, though his voice was muffled due to the tape over his mouth. Lord Garmadon stood in front of his son, holding The Mega-Weapon. **(A/N: Let's just pretend that the episode "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" didn't happen, 'k?) **"Hello, son," a sly smiled spread over the dark lord's face only to be returned by a glare, "You're probably wondering why I'm here…" he walked back and forth through the room. "You see, I want to defeat the ninja only so you and I would not have to fight any longer, but when I made evil clones of the ninja, I made a mistake," he stopped and faced his son, who was now attempting to break free of the rope.

"Why not infiltrate the ninja; I could defeat them from the inside of their own team. They'd believe almost anything that comes from your mouth so…" Garmadon nodded over to a dark, shadowy figure standing in the corner. It walked out and another Lloyd Garmadon was revealed, with the same hair, eyes, body, everything, the only difference was his skin which was slightly paler than the real Lloyd's skin. "I'll be using him to help." The real Lloyd's eyes widened. "Say hello to Lloyd #2," Garmadon turned to Lloyd #2. "I want you to stay with the ninja and make sure to destroy them when you get the chance, the fire master is Kai, the blue ninja is Jay, the white ninja is Zane, the black ninja is Cole, the samurai is Nya, Kai's sibling, the old man is my brother, Wu, you are to address him as Uncle and the master of wind…" the dark lord smirked at the real Lloyd. "Is a girl, Scarlet, she is your girlfriend and from what I've heard, you have a date with her tomorrow at eight o' clock,"

Lloyd #2 nodded. "Yes, father."

"Now…Go," Lloyd #2 left and Garmadon stared at his real son. "Since I want nothing to foil my plans, you and I will spend some quality father and son time together." He picked up Lloyd and jumped out of a window, running off of the ship.

"**I hope he doesn't hurt anyone, please, please, please let Scarlet and the guys recognize that the stupid cheap copy isn't really me." **Lloyd thought as his father continued to run with him hanging off of his shoulder.

**Hours later with Scarlet…**

Scarlet changed into her royal blue ninja suit and immediately ran out onto the deck after her morning routine. Apparently, the ninja said Cole's cooking was awful so she decided to skip breakfast. When she was trying her best to complete the training course, Lloyd walked out in his green ninja suit, looking a little paler than usual. "Hey, Lloyd," she waved.

He stopped and examined her body up and down. "Hi, Starlet…uh…Scarlet…"

Scarlet stopped training and walked over to him, ignoring his forgetting her name, it wasn't the first time someone had called her Starlet by accident. "I can't wait for tonight." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Huh? What's going on tonight?"

"Our date," she hit him in the chest. "You forgot already?"

"Oh! Our date, right, sorry I'm just distracted."

Now she was eyeing him suspiciously. "Distracted by what?"

He drew a short blank before wrapping his arm around her back and kissing her lips the most passionate way he could. She grabbed his shirt and returned the kiss; though she was still shocked by the new way he was kissing her. They pulled apart and Lloyd gave a wicked smile…almost evil. "I was distracted by how beautiful you are." He said, making her turn crimson red.

She pulled away, smirking. "Alright, that's it, who are you? And what have you done with the real Lloyd? He isn't always so romantic."

"Oh can't a guy want to be romantic with his astonishing girlfriend?" He leaned in to kiss her again and before he pulled away he softly bit her bottom lip, and then moved to her ear to whisper: _"I love you." _

Scarlet's heart skipped a beat, but her mind kept itself sane, knowing something really wasn't right. Lloyd was never so passionate about things, once before they changed into teens, he thought playing with earth worms was a romantic date.

Before she could respond, Lloyd walked off leaving her love struck but suspicious.

**With Evil Lloyd…**

"**That idiot girl couldn't tell her boyfriend apart from an evil clone even if it would save her life!" **Evil Lloyd chuckled at his thought. "Hey, little buddy-" a hand touched his shoulder and he immediately took it and flung the person onto the floor as a reflex. It was a boy in a black ninja suit, groaning from pain. "What was that for, Lloyd?"

"Sorry, you frightened me, uh…Cole…" **"Damn it, those are mistakes I cannot afford to make, I need to remember these names…" **

Cole stood and rubbed his head in pain. "Whatever, where's Scarlet? I have to start training her to use spinjitzu."

"**I can't let them train her! That'll just put one more person against me who is able to fight." **"No, I-I will train her, I prefer it, it'll give me an opportunity to spend more time with her."

The black ninja smiled and patted him on the back. "Looks whose got game, heck I must've rubbed off on ya'!"

"Yes…I have…_Game_." He put on a fake smile.

"Well, I guess you can train her in spinjitzu, but leave the other stuff to the guys and me, 'k?"

"Yes, I understand." He ran to find Scarlet.

"**Since when does Lloyd talk like Zane?" **Cole thought, walking off.

Evil Lloyd found Scarlet still on deck, attempting to finish the training course, but she was hit by a dummy and sent flying. He walked next to her and looked down. "You okay, beautiful?" he asked, smiling.

Her cheeks turned red and she nodded as he helped her up. "Alright, Lloyd seriously what's up? Why are you being so sweet?"

He cocked his head in a way that made her melt. "Don't you like when I'm being sweet to you?"

"Uh…I-I…Never mind…" she shook her head.

"Tell you what, why don't we drop the training for today? We'll do something fun."

"Like what?"

"This," he leaned down to kiss her.

**With the ninja and Nya…**

"Aren't you supposed to be training Scarlet?" Kai asked as Cole walked into the bridge.

"Lloyd said he'd do it." Cole leaned against a wall and folded his arms.

"You're kidding; he'd rather play with his DSI XL than train someone." Jay smirked. "Unless he plans on doing some training with his tongue,"

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

The blue ninja pointed out the window and everyone surrounded it to see what he was looking at. Lloyd was kissing Scarlet deeply. Kai smirked. "Little Romeo and Juliet,"

"Should we stop them and make them train?" Zane asked.

"Nah, we don't wanna' mess up that _cute_ moment," Nya smiled. "That's so adorable."

**Lloyd and Lord Garmadon…**

Lord Garmadon used The Mega-Weapon to create a small portal to see what was happening back on The Bounty. Lloyd watched in the corner and what he saw tugged at his heart harshly, Scarlet was kissing the evil version of him. He stared down at the floor in anger. It wasn't her fault but still…A tear fell from his eye and he started to struggle with the ropes again. "I'm coming Scarlet…" he mumbled. The two snakes keeping guard of him shrugged it off as if he'd never fulfill his wish.


	7. Chapter 7: My first date with evil

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm only twelve years old so I wanna' know, am I a good writer for my age? My family has told me I am, but they're my family they kinda' **_**have**_** to say I'm good even if I suck, so am I a good writer? **

**Chapter 7: My first date with evil**

Around three in the afternoon, Nya managed to convince Scarlet to go shopping for new clothes. "Alright, Forever 21 is _the_ best store ever! You _have_ to try their clothes!" Samurai X squealed.

"Uh…I don't really think-"

Suddenly several articles of clothing in royal blue and purple were thrown at Scarlet. "Try those on. Oh!" she held up a green tank top. "You can wear that for Lloyd."

The other girl's face turned crimson as she rolled her eyes and walked into the changing room.

A few minutes later Scarlet came out in a black tank top, a royal blue & black checkered mini skirt and purple heels. She nearly tripped but Nya caught her, walking in the heels was hell on earth. "How do you walk in these things?"

"You'll get used to it, now this outfit is cute, but not good for a first date, go try on the dress."

The Master of Wind groaned and wobbled her way back into the dressing room, trying not to fall again. A short while later she came back out in a short, one shoulder royal blue & black dress and black ballet flats, "Cute, but definitely too revealing for the first date, you gotta' keep a guy curious, go change into the other dress."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and walked back into the changing room. About a minute later, she came back out in a dress that was as short as the last one, though it was strapless and this was just a plain purple which had a black band that cut right under her chest, she also slipped into black wedges. Nya squealed loudly and made Scarlet flinch. "Yes! That's the one! You are _so_ wearing that on your date, go change and we'll buy it and the other clothes too."

She nodded and walked back into the changing room to change.

**A few hours later with Nya and Scarlet back on The Bounty…**

She added green heart shaped earrings especially for Lloyd and unfortunately Nya brought out a small box filled with makeup. "What's up with the makeup kit?" Scarlet backed away a bit.

"You're not going out without makeup." She said, pulling out black eyeliner, sparkly lip gloss, mascara and faintly purple eye shadow.

"Crap…" Scarlet said as Nya held her down and she applied the makeup.

**Five minutes later…**

Scarlet collapsed onto her bed after Nya had applied the makeup. "Happy? I put on the stupid makeup, but I'm sure Lloyd wouldn't have cared if I wore my ninja suit."

"You should _never_ your ninja suit out on a date."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

**Meanwhile with Evil Lloyd…**

Evil Lloyd searched through the Real Lloyd's closet, he sighed. **"Why must I go out with this **_**stupid**_** girl? Especially when I kissed her it was so…UGH!" **he thought, throwing on a green and white striped polo shirt. **"If Garmadon wants me to, I suppose I must…" **

"Hey, where ya' going?" Cole asked, suddenly walking into the room.

"Out," he said plainly while tying the laces on his sneakers.

He heard Jay chuckle. "Yeah, out with Scarlet,"

Lloyd #2 whipped around and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"We heard it from Nya earlier," Kai walked into the room.

"Oh…" Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair.

"Where will you two be going?" Zane asked.

"A restaurant." He said, slipping on a jacket.

Cole pulled a black leather wallet and counted about one hundred dollars which he gave to Lloyd. "Here, little buddy,"

"Please, stop calling me _little_ _buddy_." Lloyd said as he slipped the money into his back pocket.

Evil Garmadon looked down at his watch and then walked out of the room to get Scarlet.

Scarlet sat on her bed after Nya had left; she was given a black purse which obviously couldn't hold her Bo Staff, but she slipped in a dagger. Then again, she was going out with The Green Ninja, he had the ultimate powers; he could do the fighting if something went wrong. Suddenly Lloyd walked into the room and leaned against the door frame. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She stood and he leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled apart, she put on a fake smile. **"Something's not right…I just know it…"** she thought.

**Meanwhile with the real Lloyd…**

Lloyd struggled with the ropes once his father left to go rest. "Give it up, boy, your girl isss going to be dessstroyed." The snake standing guard said.

Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated, imaging the rope being burned off of his wrists, using his fire elemental side. Eventually the rope began to smoke and he begged his body not to shriek in pain. The ropes burned for a few more cruel seconds until they burnt completely. "FYI, her name is Scarlet dip wad!" Lloyd yelled, grabbing the snake's neck and squeezing. His eyes turned icy blue and he used his ice elemental side to freeze the snake in a block of ice. His eyes returned to their regular deep sea blue as he looked around the camp of snakes for anyone who might see him.

There were a few snakes surrounding the camp fire, but they could be taken care of easily. "Here goes nothing…" he mumbled, running for the snakes.

**With the Evil Lloyd and Scarlet…**

They both sat a table in the restaurant he had picked; he looked through his menu, avoiding eye contact while she examined him suspiciously. "Lloyd, you're quiet…" she broke the silence.

"So are you, but I'm just taking in your beauty, I suppose that means you like what you see?"

She forced herself to giggle, but she knew something was wrong. He was being _way_ too sweet. As a waitress came and took their orders, she got even more suspicious, he ordered spaghetti; his favorite food was pasta. Then again, maybe she was overreacting, boys change overnight, it happens. Once silence fell over them again, Scarlet snapped. "Dear God, just say _something!_" she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Okay, something," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean,"

"Alright, what's wrong? You're being strange."

Scarlet's eyes widened slightly. "_I'm _being weird?"

Lloyd #2 tried to smile, but inside he was panicking, what was it about him that Scarlet had seen amiss? "Scarlet, there's nothing weird about me, I've simply grown up."

She cocked an eyebrow, but then sighed. "Can we just go home?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go," she stood and he followed.

He noticed she was walking with a sped up pace, like she was afraid of being close to him. "Will you slow down?" he called, running after her.

She suddenly whipped her entire body around and examined him. "Lloyd, why are you so pale today?"

Evil Lloyd gulped. "I'm not pale…"

"Yeah, you are and the way you kissed me today…It was…different."

He shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"And the way you're talking…" She stepped closer to him and he backed away. "You're not my Lloyd, are you?"

"Starlet, of course I'm Lloyd, have you gone mad?"

"There you go calling me _Starlet_, you're not Lloyd; my Lloyd wouldn't forget my name so easily."

He tried to slow his breathing. "Scarlet, calm down, I'm Lloyd, I'm just a bit off today,"

She reached for the dagger in her purse, but he grabbed her wrist tightly, almost cutting off blood circulation. "You aren't Lloyd; he wouldn't grab me so roughly."

"You're being ridiculous, Scarlet,"

**Meanwhile with the real Lloyd…**

"Guys," Lloyd ran onto the deck of the ship to see everyone in a circle talking, he was out of breath and he almost collapsed.

"Lloyd? Why are you wearing your pajamas?" Kai asked, running over to the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Scarlet?"

He looked down at the green tee shirt and pants; they were the last thing he wore before his father had taken her. "Listen, I know this sounds nuts, but my dad kidnapped me last night and he made an evil copy of me, that evil copy is out with Scarlet right now," he said quickly.

"How do we know you aren't the evil clone?" Cole asked, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Cole, seriously would the evil clone know that you snuggle with a teddy bear at night because you're afraid of the dark?" It was something Cole had told him in secret, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

The black ninja's face turned bright red. "Yeah, this is the real Lloyd,"

"Guys, I need help, c'mon!" Lloyd ran with the others following him.

**With Scarlet and the Evil Lloyd…**

Scarlet eyed Lloyd. "If you're the real Lloyd, tell me this, what are the three words I say whenever I'm about kiss you?"

Evil Lloyd drew a blank. "Uh…Pucker up, baby?" he answered weakly.

"Eh, wrong, you're not my Lloyd." She pulled out her dagger, but he quickly snatched it out of her grip.

He grabbed her arm and shoved her into a brick wall of a building, holding the dagger against her throat. "What'd you do to Lloyd?" she asked, attempting to escape his grip.

"Relax, you're little boyfriend is not harmed, but you'll be."

"NinjaGO!" a green tornado spun around the evil clone and tossed him over into the corner.

"Two can play at that game," the evil Lloyd smirked. "NinjaGO!" another green tornado spun and when it all stopped there were two Lloyds, both in a green ninja suit. The other ninja stood beside Scarlet, just as shocked and confused as she was. "W-which one is…Which one is the real Lloyd?" she asked.

"I am!" one shouted.

"No, I am!" the other argued.

**A/N: Ha! Who is the real Lloyd? If you wanna' find out, wait for my next chapter, I'll probably write it later on today or maybe next Saturday, who knows?! Punkrockgirl555 is out! **


	8. Chapter 8: I want my real Lloyd

**Chapter 8: I want my real Lloyd**

Scarlet and the ninja stood in front of the two Lloyds, one evil and one good. "Okay…I'm confused which one is it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, Zane?" Kai turned to the nindroid.

"I cannot figure out which is the real Lloyd either."

Cole cocked his head to the side. "They look the same."

Everyone turned to Scarlet obviously wanting her to make the decision. "Don't look at me, I can't tell them apart either!"

"Scarlet," one of the Lloyds stepped forward. "C'mon, you know me."

The other stepped forward too. "Scarlet, don't listen to him."

"Uh…" she scratched her head in confusion. "Lloyd?"

"Yes?" they both answered in union, confusing her even more.

She looked back and forth between the two. "Guys?" she turned to the other ninja. "What should I do?"

"I say we beat 'em both down until one of them admits to being the evil clone." Kai cracked his knuckles.

Both of the Lloyds gulped at that idea. "No, Kai," Scarlet said sternly.

"Then what do we do?" Cole asked.

"I suggest we test them both with questions that only the real Lloyd would know." Zane said.

Everyone nodded and Scarlet stepped closer to both Lloyds. "What friend of yours has a weird last name?" she asked.

"Brad Doodlebomb," they both answered.

"Shit…" she mumbled. "Who was your worst enemy back when you were at Darkly's?"

"Sheen," they both said.

She cursed once again. "What's your favorite brand of hard candy?"

"Jolly Ranchers," again they answered in union. **(A/N: Aren't jolly Ranchers the best?)**

"What's your favorite video game?" Jay cut in.

"GTA: San Andreas,"

"What's the fastest time you've ever made it through the training course?" Kai asked.

"Thirty seconds,"

"What do you think of my chili?" Cole asked.

"It smells worse than the breath The Devourer,"

Everyone looked to Zane who was searching for something to ask. "What happened when you watched '**The Exorcism**' against my orders?"

Both Lloyd looked at each other and then looked down at the ground, sighing. "I…Wet the bed for the next two weeks…"

If it weren't for the circumstances, Scarlet and the others would've burst out laughing. When they ran out of questions to ask everyone looked to Scarlet. "What's everyone looking at me for?"

One of the Lloyds walked in front of her and brushed his lips against her, grabbing her waist. Soon it was a full kiss on the lips and the other Lloyd folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Quit hogging mygirlfriend!" he finally burst out and pulled her away. "Close your eyes." The three words were music to her ears as he kissed her plainly on the lips.

"**Ah, the sweet feelings of an amateur kiss…"** Scarlet thought; kissing him back, they pulled apart and she turned to the other Lloyd. "You're just a cheap copy of my Lloyd!" she yelled, punching him harshly in the face. He flew backward into a wall and faded into black smoke. The others cheered and Scarlet smirked. "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?" she referred to his earlier outburst.

"Quiet you," he growled as his cheeks turned pink. "How'd you know I was the real Lloyd?"

She threw her arm around his shoulder. "It was easy to tell, you're an amateur kisser." She joked.

As the six ninja began to walk away, Lloyd stopped, making everyone else do the same. "You guys can go on ahead," The Green Ninja said, waving them off. Just as they began to walk away, he grabbed Scarlet's arm. "Hey, we were supposed to go out, remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah…"

He smiled back but frowned as he looked down at his ninja suit. "I'm not exactly dressed for a restaurant…"

She looked over to the spot where Evil Lloyd had disintegrated, there was a hundred dollar bill lying where he used to be. She picked it up and waved it in front of the real Lloyd's face. "Dude, screw the restaurant, we've got one hundred bucks, let's hit the arcade instead!" she pointed to a hot dog stand. "We can get a hot dog on the way."

**Later at the Bounty…**

"I can't believe you beat me at Pac Man," Lloyd whined as they stopped in front of Scarlet's bedroom door. "I mean, it's bad enough to get beat by a girl, but a girl in a dress…" he chuckled. "Man…It's a damn shame…"

"Says the guy who wet his bed for two weeks straight," Scarlet took advantage of his little secret.

"Hey, have you _seen_ that movie? It literally drags the piss out of you."

She laughed a bit. "Well, I'll watch it with you next time; it won't be so scary then."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded and then silence fell.

Without warning, Scarlet threw her arms around Lloyd's neck and pulled his lips into hers. "Night," she winked, turning around and walking into her room.

He stood alone in the dark hallway. "Yeah…Night…" he finally responded, slowly walking away.

When he got into his room, he pumped his fist and jumped up and down squealing like a girl. He stopped and cleared his throat, keeping himself grounded. "Yes…" he whispered, changing into his pajamas.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this story wasn't all that great to you, I got a bit lazy since I just came back from school a little while ago, but don't fret the next chapter will be awesome, I swear. Now…I've got some retarded History homework to do. BYE! Punkrockgirl555 out! **


	9. Chapter 9: A broken heart

**A/N: Sorry for not updating a while, my teachers practically murdered me with homework. Anyway ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: A broken heart**

Scarlet fell flat onto her back as she failed the training course for the fifth time that day. "I'm gonna' flip _thee_ fuck out if I don't finish this damn course!" she yelled.

"Hey, watch the language." Lloyd said, helping her up. "Now…Try again."

She sighed and ran for the course once again. When she came to the end, she took a deep breath and shouted: "NinjaGO!" she spun in a royal blue tornado on one foot, but she had a problem stopping. "Guys, I can't stop!" she yelled.

"Stop spinning!" Lloyd yelled back.

"I can't!"

"Stomp down one of your feet to stop it the tornado!" Jay shouted.

"No, Jay she'll hurt her-" Scarlet screamed in pain as she fell over, the tornado stopping "ankle…" Cole finished.

Lloyd immediately ran over to her. "Are you okay?" his worried blue eyes shot all over her body, checking for any injuries. She sat up, allowing her elbows to support her as she did. "I'm fine." She obviously lied, standing. She walked for a few seconds but winced with every single step. Suddenly two hands grabbed her waist and before she could say anything, she was riding on Lloyd's shoulder. "You must've sprained your ankle, you're going to bed." He said sternly.

"I'm fine, honest!"

"Scarlet…" Lloyd warned.

Scarlet sighed, slightly annoyed with her boyfriend, but happy that he cared. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go to bed." She gave in.

**A few minutes later…**

Scarlet sat in bed, with her arms folded as she sat up. Lloyd had been checking up on her every hour and she secretly enjoyed how much he loved her. He left after about thirty minutes of feeding her a bowl of soup like she was a baby. She smiled as he left the room and started to braid her hair out of boredom.

"What are you doing to your hair?" a voice asked, startling Scarlet. She looked up and relaxed when she saw it was just the black ninja, Cole. She smiled and let go of her hair. "I got bored so I decided to braid it."

He smiled back and sat next to her on her bed. "The braid thing isn't for you." He said, untying her hair for her. "You should try the swayed bangs." He said, pointing to his hair. "_Way_ better."

Scarlet folded her arms and leaned back into her pillow, now smirking. "Either way, I'm gonna end up putting royal blue streaks in my hair."

"You can't be serious. Streaks aren't for you either."

"Well what do _you_ suggest I do?"

Cole rubbed his chin in a joking way as he thought, making her laugh a bit. "Hm…I have made my decision." He smiled. "Absolutely nothing, you look pretty just the way you are now."

She hung her head down as she blushed. "Are you serious?" she laughed nervously. A loose strand of hair fell from the security behind her headband.

He reached forward and pushed the strand back, making her look up. "I'm serious."

They both stared at one another, blushing. At the same time they both leaned forward and their lips met in the now filled space between them. Neither participant enjoyed the kiss, to both it felt wrong, though she looked much older, there was a gap of seven years between them and she had a boyfriend that loved her and she loved back. It was just an impulse move, something that people did in the moment. A simple compliment could mess with someone's mind and make them think that they were attracted to someone who wasn't a normal candidate. **"This isn't cool; this is Lloyd's girlfriend…"** Cole thought.

"**What am I doing? I love Lloyd not Cole!" **Scarlet thought.

The two pulled apart at the same time with wide eyes. "Cole…We shouldn't have done that…" she said.

"I know, we can't tell Lloyd about this, it'll kill him."

She nodded. "Good, I won't tell him if you won't."

"Agreed," he nodded too.

"Too late." A shaky voice said as it stood in the doorway. It was Lloyd with tears running down his face at rapid speed and his fists clenched, combining two emotions; anger and sadness.

**A/N:** **OMG! What will happen next? Will Lloyd beat the shit out of Cole? Will the relationship of Lloyd and Scarlet survive? Or will everyone explode from the suspense of waiting for the next chapter? Who the fuck knows? Okay, maybe I know but I am not telling; you'll have to wait. Punkrockgirl555 is out. **


	10. Chapter 10: She broke me

**A/N: What's up? It's finally the weekend and I updated on this story and my other one "Taking My Brother's Place". God, I'm glad. Anyway, read on!**

**Chapter 10: She broke me**

Everyone went silent, Scarlet nor did Cole know what to do. "Lloyd-" Cole began to talk while walking up to The Green Ninja.

"Don't come near me." Lloyd warned backing away. "You're supposed to be my friend, Cole."

"We didn't mean it." Scarlet jumped out of bed, but winced when she put weight on her ankle. She hobbled over to the two. "Lloyd…I…We…" she wasn't sure what to say.

Lloyd started to breathe a bit heavily as everything around him started to blur from his tears. "What…Why would…Why would you do that to me?!" he yelled at Scarlet. "Are you serious?!" He then looked at Cole. "And you…I knew you'd try something like this." Lloyd suddenly pulled back his fist and punched the earth master right in the face, making his nose turn purple and bleed rapidly.

Scarlet's jaw dropped slightly as she looked to her emotional boyfriend. "We're done." Lloyd almost screamed, running out of the room. She stood for a moment, putting weight on her other leg, thinking what to do. Cole lay in the corner, unconscious but she didn't care. She followed the distraught ninja.

**On the deck with Kai and Jay…**

"Dude, if you're going to make out with my sister, do it when I'm not around!" Kai threw his arms up. "I do _not_ want to see you going down Nya's throat!"

"You should've knocked before busting into the room!"

"Well EXCUSE me if I didn't expect to find you and my little sister half-naked!"

A light pink color took over the blue ninja's cheeks. "S-shut up, it's the middle of summer and this God damn ship has no air conditioning, what? Do you expect us to make out with our fucking rain coats on?!"

"Bullshit, that's bullshit and we both know it! It's not _that_ hot!" Kai shot back.

"Dude, you're the master of fire, summer is your favorite season! Of course you wouldn't notice how hot it is!"

Suddenly Lloyd ran out onto the deck with tears in his eyes. Both the master of lightning and fire stopped their pointless argument and ran over to see what was wrong. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Jay asked.

"Yeah man, you're crying."

The Green Ninja didn't answer; he lifted two fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. The Ultra Dragon flew onto the deck and he jumped on. "Where are you going?" Kai called after him as the dragon flew into a random direction.

A few seconds later Scarlet came out hobbling. "Lloyd!" she yelled after him, but it was no use, he had flown far so he couldn't hear her even if he wanted to. She sighed and sat on the floor, burying her face in her hands while she cursed at herself repeatedly. "Scarlet, what's going on?" Kai touched her shoulder. She looked up and pushed back her hair in frustration. "I…Kissed Cole…" she said simply, not wanting to go into details.

Kai and Jay's eyes widened. "Well…Where's Cole?" Jay asked, not sure what else to say.

"Lloyd punched him; he's unconscious in my room."

They ran for her room to go and help the black ninja.

**Meanwhile with Lloyd…**

Lloyd held the reins of his dragon tightly as he continued crying. **"Is something wrong with me? What does Cole have that I don't? Maybe it's my hair, being a blonde might make me look weak and dumb…" **he reached up and touched his blonde hair. **"Cole has dark hair and eyes, me on the other hand…I'm a plain blonde, blue eyed guy who probably just blends in with other retarded blondes…" (A/N: No offence to blondes! Remember, Lloyd is insecure at this point so he's thinking badly about himself). "Maybe Cole's a bit worse**__**behaved than me, girls like the tough, bad boy thing right? The hair, the clothes…" **

Lloyd sighed, knowing something must've have been wrong with him if his girlfriend got so bored that she kissed his friend. When an idea popped into his head, he ordered his dragon to fly to Ninjago City.

**Later with Cole and the guys…**

"I swear it was a stupid move!" Cole repeated for the eighth time as he held an ice pack to his nose. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Dude you're damn right it was a stupid move!" Jay shouted. "Now Lloyd probably won't be able to focus properly,"

Kai put his hand up to stop the others from saying anything else. "Look, guys I'm sure Lloyd will be fine if we give him time…"

Just as that was said, Lloyd walked into the room, or at least…what everyone thought was Lloyd. The boy had abandoned his green ninja suit for a black tee shirt that said _**Punk Rock My World**_written in green,baggy, dark denim jeans that had countless chains and spikes hanging off the belt which made a clinging sound with every step he took, black boots and his hair…It was no longer blonde, it had been dyed pitch black and the tips had been dyed green and the boy had gotten one piercing in either of his ears. "Hey," Lloyd mumbled, jumping onto his bunk and pulling out a book which he read casually. Though, on the cover it said big and bold: _**Nya's Personal Journal**_.

That was code word for diary. "Dude, you're reading Nya's diary?!" Kai scolded.

"Its five bucks for me to read three pages aloud, Kai." Lloyd said casually putting out his hand, waiting for the money to roll in. He continued to read and smirked. "Uh, oh…Jay you might wanna' run." He said.

"Why?" the blue ninja asked.

"Nya's two weeks late on her period, bro." he laughed.

Kai's eyes widened as his glare set on Jay. "You are _so_ dead!" he yelled as Jay ran with Kai and Zane following behind.

Cole turned to Lloyd once they were alone. "Lloyd, what did you do to yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean." He said defiantly as he continued to read Nya's journal.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed Scarlet-"

"Stop talking about it before I punch you again." His fist began to glow green. "You're not sorry, I heard you say you weren't going to tell me! You're sorry because I found out." He threw Nya's journal down in anger. "I saw her first, Cole. She's _my_ girlfriend, or thanks to you…Ex-girlfriend, out of all other girls in the world you could get, you choose _mine_. What the fuck is wrong with you?! Technically she's still only eleven, I've loved her since we were both kids, and what about you? You got horny so you kiss her." Lloyd's nose started to burn as he felt like crying again, but he shook himself out of it. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"Stay the hell away from her, she may not be my girlfriend anymore, but I still love her and if you try anything else ever again…" He allowed his eyes to glow green as a threat. "I'll kill you."

Cole's eyes widened slightly as he backed down a bit. "Lloyd…It was just a kiss, you love her and I don't."

"But thanks to your stupid kiss, she might love _you_."

"She doesn't love me."

"How do you know?" That made the black ninja fall into silence. "Just…Go away, Cole." Lloyd mumbled, turning his back to him and throwing his head onto his pillow.

Finally, Cole did leave the room and Lloyd allowed himself to cry again, though he kept himself quiet so nobody would hear him.

Without Lloyd knowing, Scarlet was leaning against the wall outside the room, listening to every word. She lowered her gaze in shame, wanting to go talk to him, but he'd probably threaten her until she ran off too. She peered through the door and saw how he had changed himself, obviously trying to get her attention. "I do love you…" she said under her breath, walking away, careful not to hear anyone hear her injured leg make its thump sound.

She walked into the bathroom and noticed a bottle of black and royal blue hair dye. A smile tugged at Scarlet's lips. "I know just how to say I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11: How to say sorry

**Chapter 11: How to say sorry**

Lloyd lay on his back in his bed, staring up at the roof as night fell. His IPod played "**Murder**" by Amy Pearson. "Lloyd…" a gentle voice made him look up, pulling one ear bud out of his ear. Scarlet stood by the side of his bed, looking completely different. She dyed her hair black like how he did and her tips were also dyed royal blue. She had changed her clothes too, a black tee shirt that said _**Punk Rock Girl **_written in dark purple, black ripped shorts with black fishnet stockings underneath, and black combat boots. He always noticed she had put three piercings in both of her ears. "Go away." He said sternly, turning onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

Scarlet just became stubborn. She crawled into his bed and pressed her front body into his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. That's when he noticed she had even put on black nail polish and black fishnet gloves without fingers. "You're wearing his color." He scolded, finding any excuse not to blush at how she was pressed up against him.

"So are you."

Lloyd's face turned bright red as she kissed the back of his head. "I love you." He could feel Scarlet's light, apologetic smile.

"No you don't."

She squeezed his a bit tighter. "Lloyd dude, seriously, why would I dye my hair black if I didn't love you?" she grabbed his IPod and looked at which song was selected. "Stop listening to this sort of stuff, it's depressing."

"Scarlet, get out of my bed." He raised his voice a bit.

"No, I'm staying." **"God, leave it to me to fall in love with someone so stubborn." **He thought as she yanked his IPod away and flung it across the room. "All the music on that thing is sad." She pouted playfully, resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you please forgive me?" this time her quivering lip was real, she was shaking, afraid of an answer.

"I can't." At that Scarlet's heart dropped completely. She sighed, nodded and got off of him to leave the room. "I still love you." She mumbled, beginning to walk off. Suddenly two hands grabbed her waist and made her turn around. Lloyd sat on the edge of his bed at a lower level than her, hugging her stomach. "I love you too." He looked up at her, holding both her hands.

Her sigh of relief made them both laugh lightly. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Close your-" before she could finish, he pulled her to sit on his lap and then he kissed her deeply. They pulled apart and Scarlet stood slowly, smiling. "Good night." She smiled. Lloyd held onto her arm. "Lloyd?"

"Don't leave me." He whispered. "Please stay."

Scarlet's entire face turned red. "What?"

"Can you please stay with me for tonight?" Lloyd pulled her back into his bed. "Please?"

Finally she nodded and they both laid down next to one another, holding each other in an embrace. Lloyd spread his covers over them both and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and started to drift off. He looked down on her, smiling. He could stare at her for hours, but his eye lids got heavy. They gave way and he eventually fell into sleep, still holding the girl he loved close to him.

Outside the door, Sensei Wu watched the sleeping pair closely, smiling. The two reminded him so much of how Lord Garmadon was with Liana, Lloyd's mother. Anyone willing to change their appearance so drastically had to be in love. The old man walked away slowly.


	12. Chapter 12: The rich ninja

**Chapter 12: The rich ninja**

Cole's eyes opened slowly as he found it was morning, he had fell asleep next to Zane the previous night as they all tried to pry Kai away from beating Jay down. He yawned and stretched his arms; Kai had fallen asleep trying to punch Jay, so the red ninja lay on his back punching enemies in his dream. Zane rested against the wall, holding both his hands together in deep sleep. Cole stood slowly and the smell of bacon hid him. "Oh hell yeah, I smell bacon!" he shook his other teammates awake. "Guys, someone made-" he stopped when he realized all of his teammates were with him. Who else would be cooking? He ran for the kitchen.

Lloyd handed Scarlet a plate of about twenty pancakes which she placed on the dining table for the others. Cole ran in and she waved politely. "Hey, Cole,"

Lloyd's expression darkened as he heard the black ninja's name. He had forgiven his girlfriend, but Cole… "Uh, hey Scarlet," Cole looked over to The Green Ninja. "Lloyd…"

"Cole…" he put a plate of bacon down on the table and quickly threw his arm around Scarlet's waist to send a mean signal. **Back off.** Scarlet noticed this. "Lloyd…" she warned. "Be nice." She pulled Cole over by his arm. "You two need to make up, okay?"

Cole sighed. "Okay, I am _really_ sorry about…You know…Can you forgive me?"

Lloyd smiled. "One more thing before I forgive you." The black ninja nodded and Lloyd pulled back his fist. He sent it forward into Cole's nose and it began to bleed again. He groaned in pain. "Now we're friends again." Lloyd put his arm around Cole's shoulder, mostly to stop him from falling over.

"Thanks, man."

Scarlet examined both boys, confused. "What…but you just punched him…What the-"

"It's a guy thing." They both laughed, leaving her dumbfounded but happy that they made up.

**Later after Cole gets an ice pack…**

Everyone sat at the table, eating pancakes and bacon happily, though Cole found a few _special_ ingredients in his pancake. Such as, tacks, needles and a bug which were courtesy of Lloyd before they had made up. Scarlet nudged her boyfriend harshly in the arm and he took the hint. "Okay, okay, sorry Cole, I was still angry when I made your pancake."

"Uh…It's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway…" Cole said as he found a fifth dead roach in his pancake. He eventually pushed the plate away.

"So…What happened here?" Jay asked, looking at Lloyd and Scarlet's newly black dyed hair.

"Oh…" Scarlet and Lloyd said in union as they reached up to touch their heads. "You were better off as a blonde." She said to him, smiling.

He laughed a bit. "Yeah…we should try to get this hair thing taken care of."

Nya cut in. "I can help you guys later on today."

"Thanks, Nya." Again they said together.

They both looked at one another, smiling and Lloyd reached over to grab her hand under the table. Scarlet squeezed his hand gratefully. Sensei Wu walked into the room. "Hey, Sensei," Kai waved.

They noticed the old man had a smirk on his face directed at Scarlet. "Uh…What is it, Sensei?" she asked.

"Your leg has healed, correct?" she nodded. "Then it is time for your final test."

Scarlet jumped up. "Oh, what is it? Do you want me to beat down some Serpentine? Oh, I know! Do I get to learn how to control the wind? Well, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me what the heck my final test is!"

Sensei shook his head after Scarlet's every guess of what her final test was. "Your final test is to resolve any matters of the heart, unlocking your true potential."

Her eye twitched in frustration as Wu left the room. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" she screamed. "Damn it…Can someone help me out with this riddle?" she asked the others.

Zane shrugged. "Unlocking your true potential can occur in many foreign ways. For example, I unlocked mine when I found out I was an android and I remembered my father, Dr. Julien."

"Yeah, and I unlocked mine when I revealed that I was a ninja to my dad."

Scarlet nodded as she took in the little details. "Okay…okay…This is coming together…"

"Do you have any guilt about something in your family?" Jay asked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Kai.

Scarlet thought for a moment and her eyes widened. "Uh…I do…"

"Well, what is it?" Lloyd grabbed her hand gently.

She sighed. "Okay, a few weeks before…all of this happened, this idiot, Storm proposed to my sister, Haden. I always thought something was off about him, but I kept quiet, one day, I saw him kissing Haden's best friend, Alex, I'm pretty sure they went further. I never told Haden, I was about to, but I never got the chance because I went to the comic book shop and then…" She folded her arms and leaned against Lloyd's shoulder. "My sister's wedding is in a few days, I guess I have to deal with this stuff now if I want to pass my final test."

Lloyd looked at Scarlet then kissed her cheek. "We'll help you."

"Wait…Really?" she looked up at everyone who nodded. She smiled again. "Thanks, guys, we should head to my house tomorrow."

"Of course, Nya change course and head to, uh…Where do you live?" Kai asked.

"There's another thing I should probably mention…My family lives in Ninjago City, but, uh…We live in Harmony."

"Isn't Harmony that neighborhood with all the-"

Scarlet cut Cole off. "Yes, Harmony is the neighborhood with all the spoiled rotten rich snobs, I know."

"Wait…You never-"

Lloyd was cut off by Scarlet as well. "Never mentioned that I'm rich? I know I didn't, it just never came up. My dad owns this really big company that invested in Steve Jobs' Apple series and my mom designs clothes that go to stores like Justice, Forever 21, Guess and crap like that. There I told you I'm rich, happy?"

Everyone's looks just made Scarlet more uncomfortable. "Look, I'm gonna' go in my room until we arrive, okay?" she said, walking off. Lloyd wasn't exactly sure what to say. Wasn't it a good thing to be rich?


	13. Chapter 13: The Maxx Family

**Chapter 13: The Maxx family**

After Nya had dyed Lloyd and Scarlet's hair back to the correct colors, Scarlet went onto the deck. She took a deep breath as she looked down the side of the ship. "Is that the place where you live?" Cole asked, pointing down at the huge, modern mansion, ahem, or palace! The house was breath taking! There was a big front and back yard filled with flowers and green grass and a stone path leading up to the front door. Scarlet nodded.

"That place is awesome!" Jay threw his arms up in the air.

"Dude, how could you_ not_ like telling people about being rich?" Kai asked.

She sighed. "You'd be amazed how quickly people change their view of you when they find out that you're wealthy." She looked over to Lloyd and grabbed his hand. "But you don't care, right?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, I loved you before I even knew."

"Alright…" Scarlet said. "Let's go."

Sensei Wu would stay behind on the ship while the ninja and Nya would go. The group seven climbed down from The Bounty and approached the two large front doors. Lloyd squeezed his girlfriend's hand nervously; sure _she_ liked him, but what about her family? He remembered the day her mother called him "a disgusting boy from that boarding school". But still, he was good now, he had changed. Who was he kidding? That wouldn't change a thing, he had unleashed the Serpentine onto Ninjago, as soon as Scarlet's parents found that out *snap* and he's gone. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Calm down, Lloyd, nothing's gonna' go wrong, just watch out for my dad."

He gulped. "W-why?"

"I'm not sure he's gonna' like my sudden age change."

"Oh God help me…" he whispered under his breath.

Scarlet reached forward to ring the doorbell which was a short piece of music by Beethoven. A few minutes later, a teenage boy, a little older than Scarlet answered, for a rich kid he dressed really casually. He wore a brown hoodie, blue jeans and clean white sneakers. His hair was caramel colored just like hers but it was shaggy and fell over his right eye, which was blue. When he saw Scarlet, he smiled. "Hey, Scarlet what's up?"

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know it was me so quickly?"

"We got a letter from that falcon and it sort of explained everything, I'm not really shocked."

Lloyd seemed to relax and reached out to shake the boy's hand. "Hey, I'm Lloyd Garmadon."

"I'm Tony Maxx, Scarlet's older brother…At least I _used_ to be her older brother." He eyed his sister up and down. "Who would've thought I'd be the guy with the hot little sister?"

"Tony!" Scarlet laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

Tony's eyes fell upon Scarlet and Lloyd's joined hands. "Wait a minute…Lloyd Garmadon? Oh…You're _that_ Lloyd. The same kid who used to hang around back when we lived in that village." Lloyd gulped nervously. "So that tomorrow's tea shit really fucked you two up, huh?"

"Tony said a bad word! Two bad words!" a little girl around seven or eight ran into the doorway. She looked around at each of the ninja and smiled. "Scarlet!" she jumped into the wind master's arms.

"Okay, is it that easy to recognize me?" she smiled, letting go of Lloyd's hand and kissing the little girl on her forehead.

"You got really, really big, sissy!" she squealed.

The little girl had two short platinum blonde pigtails, blue eyes and freckles that spread themselves across the bridge of her nose. She had on a red and orange floral sundress and when she saw Kai, she jumped down from her sister's grip. "Hi! My name's June Maxx, I'm Scarlet's little sister! You're cute, can I play with your pointy hair?" she then chomped on Kai's hand before running back into the house.

Kai held his own hand in pain. "What'd she bite me for?"

Scarlet smiled. "It means she has a crush on you." She then turned to Tony. "So, who else is home?"

"Mom and dad are at work, so that means they won't be home until after midnight. But, Haden and you-know-who are here,"

Suddenly a man in his early to middle twenties walked up to the door and pushed Tony out of view of the ninja and samurai. The man had dark brown hair which was cut cleanly, hazel eyes and a muscular build. He had on a cream colored button down dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. He eyed Scarlet up and down before smirking. "Hi, little sister in law," his voice was smooth and mature; more mature than any one the ninja's own.

"I'm not your sister, Storm." She hissed. "Now move so I can go see Haden." She tried to push him, but he stood like a rock.

"I don't think I like your tone of voice." He pushed her back and made her land in Lloyd's arms.

Lloyd glared at Storm as he helped Scarlet stand properly. "Hey, what's your problem?" he raised his voice. Everyone got in battle stance, ready to fight the man but all he did was laugh…Laugh! "Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" he pointed to Lloyd. "That's a shame; I always thought you'd end up with that nice Sheen fellow. He was the only good boy from Darkly's."

Lloyd's eyes widened a bit. "What is he talking about? You've never met Sheen."

Scarlet opened her mouth to say something but shut it when a woman around the same age as Storm walked next to him. She examined each ninja and when her eyes landed on Scarlet, she squealed. "Scarlet!"

"Hey, Haden," she hugged back.

Haden had platinum blonde hair like June and blue eyes, but like Tony, she had no freckles. She had on a light pink sundress and pink platform heels. "Who are they?" Haden pointed to the other ninja.

"Oh…" Scarlet pulled away from the hug. "That's my, uh, well…Boyfriend, Lloyd," she pointed to the green ninja who was blushing at the word boyfriend aloud. "That's Kai, Jay, Kai's sister, Nya, Zane and Cole. They're all the ninja that I work on the same team with, well actually, Nya's the Samurai X."

Tony suddenly burst through the open window beside the front door and looked at Nya with wide eyes. "No way, you're _thee_ Samurai X, The guy with the suit and everything?" Nya nodded, smiling. "Oh, crap! Dude, I mean, _girl_, you have no idea how awesome this is to meet you!" he shook Nya's hand super-fast. "Oh, man. This is _so_ cool! I just _touched_ Samurai X's hand! Geez, this has made my freaking day!" he jumped up and down like a teenage girl who had just met Justin Beiber. "Wait a minute…You're a girl…" he realized. Nya nodded again. "Even more awesome, you're hot _and_ you're the samurai! Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! I love this day so much!" his smile was nervous yet excited. "Dude, you, like _have_ to let me take you to the prom! My parents would lend me some cash so I can buy you a dress! Any dress you want! Just let me take you to prom!"

Nya giggled and smiled. "I'd love to, but sorry, I already have a boyfriend." She gestured to Jay who had his arms folded.

Tony still smiled. "That's cool, but just let me say this." He ran over to the blue ninja. "You are _so_ lucky to be dating the samurai, man!"

Jay chuckled. "I know."

"Oh, man, Nya, you wanna' come up to room? I have a few of my friends over and they're _huge_ fans just like me!" Nya looked to Jay and so did Tony. "Please? You can come too, man. My friend, Whitney says you're her favorite ninja ever since you and the others destroyed The Devourer!" he looked at Kai and Cole. "The two of you can tag along too, especially you, Kai, my little sister likes you." He looked at Zane. "My friend, Mike says he thought when you made that ice escape during the fight with The Devourer it was super awesome! C'mon, they're all up in my room, come in! Come in!"

He pushed Storm aside so the four ninja and Nya could follow him inside. Haden looked to her sister, smiling. "What's wrong with you, Scarlet? Come inside! You too, Lloyd." She ushered the two inside the house and closed the doors behind them. "So, Scarlet now that you're older, and you're my sister…" Haden smiled even wider. "This might be a little short notice sense my weddings three days away, but…Would you be my maid of honor?"

Scarlet squeezed Lloyd's hand as she looked at Storm in the corner of her eye. "Really?" Haden nodded rapidly, waiting for an answer. "Uh…Yeah…"

"Yay!" Haden wrapped her arms around Scarlet and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going out tomorrow with my friends to look for my wedding dress, and then we'll have my bachelorette party you're coming."

Storm patted Lloyd on the back. "Tell you what, kid. You can be one of my groomsmen and you can come to my bachelor party too."

Lloyd looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "Just because you're marrying my girlfriend's sister doesn't mean we have to get along."

"Oh it does, especially if you want to get in good with Scarlet's parents."

"Is that some sort of threat?" Lloyd glared at the older man.

"It is, if you value your relationship it is. We wouldn't want old Sheen coming back into the picture, especially sense he's older now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask Scarlet," he said, walking off.

Lloyd stared as the man walked off, curious and slightly frightened. **"What does he mean, damn it?" **he thought. Suddenly Scarlet hugged him, tearing him from his thoughts. "Do you wanna' see my old bedroom?" she smiled.

"Uh…Sure…" he answered distantly.

"You okay, Lloyd?"

"Sure…"

She shrugged it off and led him away so they could go to wait for her parents to come home.


	14. Chapter 14: Maid of honor

**Chapter 14: Maid of Honor**

As Lloyd and Scarlet sat in her old bedroom, he stared at her wondering what Storm had meant. Sheen had never met her, Lloyd made sure to keep the red head boy away from her, she was too important. Maybe Storm was trying to get into The Green Ninja's head? But still…It made him worry, the last thing he needed was competition, she _said_ she loved him, but how could he be sure? "Lloyd," Scarlet shouted for the sixth time.

He snapped out of his deep thought, he had seen her lips moving before, but he was in another world. "Huh? What?" he shot himself back into the real world.

She turned onto her side and looked at him. (They were lying in her bed). "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He lied, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the poster of a purple butterfly on her ceiling. "Just sleepy is all…" he used the night as an excuse. It was approaching midnight as the waited up for her parents.

Scarlet shrugged. "You wanna' listen to some music then?" Lloyd nodded and she got up and walked over to her stereo. She picked a CD and put it in the slot. After turning the volume up slightly she took her original spot beside him again. "**Just the way you are**" by Bruno Mars played which made Lloyd roll his eyes. **"This Bruno Mars guy gets more girls than anyone can count, what's his secret?" **he thought. Suddenly someone yelled. "We're home!" Scarlet immediately jumped up and turned off the stereo. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and ran downstairs with him.

There stood two adults, one woman and a man. The woman had caramel colored hair, ginger eyes and freckles; she was in a yellow tank top, slim jeans and black high heeled boots, she had a leather shoulder bag. The man had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and looked like an older version of Tony; he was in a plain gray business suit and had a briefcase at hand. "Mom, dad," Scarlet waved.

Both adults stared at her before realizing who it was. "How long have I been at work?" her dad asked, looking up and down his daughter's body. "Weren't you eleven a few weeks ago?"

"Uh, it was a bad accident with some tomorrow's tea, didn't you get my note?" she hugged both her parents.

"Yes, but we thought by _I aged into my teens_, we thought you meant you got a few pimples and started to wear a training bra, not become a full on woman." Her mother remarked.

"_Mooommm!_" Scarlet whined, but rolled her eyes. "Mom, dad, this is my…" she looked at her dad with a _'don't kill him until you get to know him'_ look. "Boyfriend…His name's Lloyd Garmadon."

Lloyd smiled and reached out to be one of the participants of a bone crushing hand shake from her father. "Lloyd, this is my mom, Kat and my dad, Vince."

When Kat noticed how Vince shook Lloyd's hand, she tore them apart and glared at her husband. "Are you trying to break the boy's hand? I'm sure he's-" Kat stopped and looked at Lloyd. "Lloyd Garmadon…That sounds…Familiar, wait…Weren't you the one who saved the city?"

"No ma'am; that was my father, _Lord_ Garmadon." Lloyd corrected, trying to be polite.

"Oh…Well, hello, Lloyd." Kat smiled. "What brings you back home, honey?"

Scarlet smiled. "I came back for Haden's wedding…She, uh, asked me to be her maid of honor and Lloyd is one of Storm's groomsmen."

"Well, I didn't exactly agree-" Scarlet elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach and he groaned. "Uh…Yeah, I'm one of his groomsmen…"

Vince smiled, even though they just met, Lloyd could tell a smile hardly ever tugged at the man's lips. "That's good; Storm is such a nice man to marry our daughter, too bad he didn't have a little brother for Scarlet."

"Dad!" Scarlet scolded.

"Vince, be nice." Kat warned him.

"Uh, mom, dad the other ninja are here too, I should introduce them to you." Scarlet grabbed Lloyd's hand and led her parents to find the others.

**The next day…**

Scarlet sat in the dress shop with Haden's friends, Alex, Natalie and Kendra. Scarlet kept looking at Alex in the corner of her eye, knowing she had slept with Storm, yet she would allow her friend to marry a complete cheater. Haden came out in a long white wedding dress with a sweetheart neck line. Sure, it was plain but it looked like something her sister would definitely wear. "It's beautiful." Scarlet said aloud by accident. Everyone in the room looked to the maid of honor. "Do you really think so?" Haden giggled.

"Yeah, it is." Natalie agreed.

"Your little sister is right, Haden." Kendra nodded.

"I'm sure Storm is gonna' love it." Alex's words earned her a glare from the master of wind. **"Of course **_**you**_** know Storm is gonna' love it, back stabber." **She thought. Scarlet then positioned herself uncomfortably in her chair, her sister and the other girls had _insisted_ that she didn't wear her ninja suit. So they put her in a royal blue see through shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of jeans and purple heels. "Alright, I'll take this dress, but…I don't want this entire day to be about me." Haden smiled at her little sister. "Scarlet, go try on a wedding dress, I wanna' see how you look."

Scarlet nearly spilled the glass of wine she had been given. "I'm sorry?"

"Go try on a dress, just for fun!" Natalie encouraged.

"Maid of honor has to make the bride happy." Kendra smirked.

Alex smiled too and Scarlet sighed. "Fine, but I'm trying on _one_ dress, no more than that."

"Of course, of course, now go and change." Haden ushered her sister towards a rack of dresses.

**A few minutes later…**

Scarlet walked out of the changing room in a strapless white wedding dress that touched the ground and she walked, a mint green bow was right underneath her chest and small green diamonds were sprinkled on the bustier top of the dress. The other women squealed as they saw her in the dress. "It's _so_ pretty!" Haden examined her sister.

Scarlet looked at herself in a mirror and smiled lightly, not wanting to admit that she liked the looks of the dress. She smiled even more once she imagined herself marrying Lloyd.

"So, does wearing that dress give you any ideas about Lloyd?" It was like Kendra had read Scarlet's mind.

"N-no, of c-course not, Lloyd isn't the type to marry…" she trailed off, brushing back a strand of her hair behind her ear. Was he? Suddenly Scarlet saw a flash of light and heard the women giggling. She turned around and saw Alex holding her cellphone. "Did you just take a picture of me?!"

"Yup', I'm sending it to Storm, if Lloyd isn't the type to marry, then we'll _make_ him the type." Alex smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Haden's smile made her curious.

**Meanwhile with Lloyd and the other men…**

Lloyd sat; miserable in the tuxedo shop. Storm was being fitted for his tuxedo and so were the other groomsmen; Jacob, Benson and Kendall. Suddenly Storm's phone rang and he flipped it open, only to smirk at The Green Ninja. "Well, Lloyd's got himself a little bride." Storm teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd stood and walked over to glance over the man's shoulder. There on the cellphone screen was a picture of Scarlet in a wedding dress. His stubborn glare had softened and he took the phone from Storm's hands. "So, little man," Jacob patted Lloyd's back. "Does that give you any ideas?"

"W-what?" Lloyd looked up from the photo.

"You know, about oh, I dunno'…tying the knot?" Benson snickered.

"Not so fast, boys, Sheen's still in the game." Storm said as he adjusted his bow tie.

"Sheen?" Lloyd put down the phone.

"Did someone call my name?" a voice asked, everyone looked up and saw a teenage boy with red hair, glasses, green eyes and freckles. His old nasal voice was gone and had turned deeper. Lloyd twitched at the sight of his old enemy.

**A/N: Aw, hell yeah! Sheen is back, baby! I was watching the Double Trouble episode when I was inspired to do this twist to the story. Let me know if you think it's a cool idea, or if I should trash it, 'k? Punrockgirl555 is out! **


	15. Chapter 15: Back in the game

**Chapter 15: Back in the game**

Lloyd stared at the older version of Sheen in shock, anger and confusion. "How…?" Lloyd trailed off.

Sheen rolled his eyes. "Hey, cousin Storm." He waved to Storm.

"Hey, Sheen," the man turned to the woman was fitting him for his tuxedo. "Do you mind sizing my cousin up for a tuxedo?"

The woman nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back."

"This is impossible…Y-you…The last time I saw Sheen he was only eleven!" Lloyd threw his arms up.

"And the last time I saw you, you were_ also_ only eleven, I guess the same thing happened to the both of us." Sheen smirked. "And…" he picked up the cellphone and examined the photo. "I believe it happened to Scarlet as well…"

"How do you know her name?" Lloyd hissed.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure little Scarlet would be happy to tell you." Kendall joined in.

"But for now…" Benson handed him a bottle of beer. "You have to go get fitted for your tuxedo."

Lloyd glared at his old enemy before being forced into a tux.

**A few hours later with Scarlet…**

Scarlet sat in her old bedroom, eating a pack of skittles. **"Where the hell is Lloyd?" **she thought as she stared down at the DVD they were supposed to watch. Finally there was a knock at her bedroom door and she ran to answer it, instead of Lloyd, she found someone that made her cringe; Sheen. "Hi, Scarlet," his smiled was haunting.

"Sheen?" she looked at him and found that he had been turned older too. All anger came flooding back. "How could you ditch me like that?!"

"That's in the past, right?" he reached out to touch her hand.

Scarlet's face turned red as he held her hand. Sheen leaned forward, grabbing her waist and she quickly jumped back, remembering her incident with Cole. If something similar happened twice, Lloyd would never speak to her again. "What are you doing?" she scolded.

He smirked. "Dear, dear Scarlet, always so difficult…"

"Just…leave me alone, Sheen!"

"Why? I thought I was your boyfriend?"

"I don't think so!" she shot back.

"Then explain our time together, you got so sad when Lloyd left. Thankfully my cousin put us together."

"Shut up!" she attempted to close her door, but he stuck his foot between the gap preventing it.

"Don't be so rude, you _are_ my girlfriend after all."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she kicked his foot away and slammed the door before locking it.

**Outside the door…**

As soon as Scarlet slammed her door, Sheen smirked and started to rough himself up. He pulled apart his shirt, messed his hair up on purpose and finally he pulled out a tube of lip gloss he stole from Scarlet when he grabbed her waist. He smeared it over his lips and started to walk off like he had just come from her bedroom. "Hey, Lloyd," Sheen waved, smiling as The Green Ninja passed by.

Lloyd stopped and looked back at Sheen who looked like a girl had tackled/kissed him. He immediately took it the wrong way and ran to knock on Scarlet's door. He heard her approach the door. "Go away, Sheen!" she shouted.

His heart sank. So the ginger _had_ been in her room. "I-It's me, Lloyd." He said half-hearted, not sure he wanted to hang out with her anymore.

Scarlet slowly unlocked her door and let Lloyd in. "Hey…" he mumbled, sitting on her bed.

"Hi," she closed her door behind him and sat picked up the DVD. She put in its player and started the movie "**Project X**" which was rated for eighteen and older, but since they had been turned older…It was alright.

"So what's this movie about?" Lloyd asked as she handed him a pack of skittles.

"Oh, these three guys throw a party and as the night goes on it turns into a complete freaking riot!"

Lloyd's eyes widened a bit. "Awesome!"

"It's supposed to be really funny."

She sat next to him on her bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her caramel hair as her blue eyes looked ahead at the TV. He threw his arm around her waist, but was still worried about the Sheen thing.

…

When the movie was over, Scarlet and Lloyd sat up. "That movie was…Definitely not for our age…" he trailed off as the thoughts of the explicit scenes ran through his mind.

"Yeah, I don't think we should've watched that…" she agreed. "Let's not talk about the movie."

He nodded. "Not ever again," They sat in silence before she started to play with a strand of his hair. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair…" she smiled.

"Can I ask why?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored,"

He smiled back, but frowned, trying to keep himself from asking about Sheen. "Uh…How was yesterday with you and Haden?"

"It was…Alright; they made me try on a wedding dress as a joke."

Lloyd's heart pounded a little faster when he remembered the picture of Scarlet in the dress. A light pink color hit his cheeks. "Yeah, I saw that."

"You saw that?" she asked like she was slightly shocked. He nodded and she let go of his hair and stood. "You wanna' see it up close?"

"Huh?"

She opened her closest doors and inside hung the same dress from the picture. "Since I'm the maid of honor, I get to wear a dress different from the other bride's maids; Haden thought I looked good in it so…I'm wearing it to her wedding." Lloyd noticed the way his girlfriend stared at the dress in a worried way.

"You're gonna' look beautiful."

She gave a light smile which quickly disappeared. "Thanks but…This wedding…I can't let my sister marry him, I'm here to complete my final test so I can't get excited over this stuff." She sat next to him with her gaze down. "I need to tell her about Storm _before_ the wedding."

He rested his hand on her shoulder. "You'll get it done…"

She smiled again. "Okay…Thanks, Lloyd," she kissed his cheek. "So…How was your day with that idiot bachelor party?"

Lloyd sighed. "I met an old enemy…"

"Who's that?"

"Does the Sheen ring any bells for you?" Scarlet's face went pale. "Apparently he knew you, you wanna' tell me how?"

She sighed and looked down. "After you got kicked out of Darkly's; I met Sheen. We hung out a bit, but he thought I was his girlfriend, I was relieved when I moved to Ninjago City, but it turned out he was cousins with Storm so…we ended up hanging out again…That time I let him think I was his girlfriend." Lloyd immediately let go of Scarlet's shoulder and looked down at his lap. She noticed but continued to explain. "Storm proposed to Haden so Sheen stuck around, one day Sheen and I went to Doomsday comics, when he got the chance, he ran, obviously abandoning me, but it turns out some of the tomorrow's tea got on him…So he's older now."

"And I was supposed to know about all of this when…?" Lloyd folded his arms, still staring down.

Scarlet sighed and collapsed onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. "You're angry…"

"Well…Yeah!"

She moved one of her hands down and entwined her fingers with his. "Don't be…I don't love Sheen, I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

Storm and Sheen were just outside the door listening. "You imbecile, you failed!" Storm whispered harshly, slapping the ginger on the back of the head. "She still loves the Garmadon boy."

"Hey, it's not my fault, what do you want me to do? Break them up?"

"Precisely,"

"Ugh, I hate thissss body why couldn't we get the real onesss to do thissss?"

"Because, they'll mess it up,"

They both changed to their real forms and Skales and Lord Garmadon were now standing in the hallway. They went into a closet and looked down on the real Storm and Sheen who were both tied up. Storm saw Lord Garmadon and immediately started cursing, only for his words to be muffled by the tape over his mouth. Sheen shook his head and sighed, trying to find a way to escape.

**A/N: Uh oh, Lord Garmadon and Skales are causing trouble! **

**Read next chapter to figure out what the hell I mean! **


	16. Chapter 16: Good to evil

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I know I probably should've left a better cliffhanger than the one I did, but whatever, I just wanna' leave you with something good because I have a quiz on Wednesday and I'll have to study on Tuesday night. BTW, my stupid parents got me a tutor to work with me on Saturdays so I might not update as much as I do on weekends. I **_**might**_** be able to on Sundays if I'm lucky, but no promises. **

**Chapter 16: Good to evil**

Lloyd and the other ninja stayed back on the Bounty since Scarlet's dad would never allow five boys to sleep in the same house as his daughter. Though, Nya was allowed to stay. The boys had left about four hours earlier. They sat on her bed, sharing a tub of ice cream while watching their fifth cheesy romantic movie. Scarlet had seen Haden do things like so with her friends back when she was younger and she always thought it was boring, but…Now that she was older…She found out crying for no reason was strangely…_Addicting_. **(A/N: It totally is though, seriously I may be a punk rocker seriously…It is **_**so**_** addicting!). **"Oh man, I can't believe she left Armando for Jacob!" Nya eyes widened as the love triangle unfolded.

"I know! That is _so_ sad! Armando doesn't deserve that!" Scarlet cried as she stuffed her mouth with more chocolate ice cream. She looked down at the container and saw it was empty. "Crap, we're out of ice cream." She whined.

The samurai looked down and saw it too. "Aw, man! I can't continue this romance marathon without ice cream! It's in-humane!"

Scarlet sighed, but shrugged and paused the movie.

Nya looked at the master of wind. "What's wrong?"

"My sister's wedding is two more days away; I have to tell her before she marries this idiot…"

She put her hand on Scarlet's shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Scarlet went to answer it. It was Storm. "Hey, Scarlet, Lloyd told me to give this to you." He handed her a piece of folded paper.

Scarlet took the paper. "Thanks," she mumbled, closing the door, he stuck his foot between the gap like how Sheen did and stopped her. "What is it, Storm?" she looked up, annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that…I'm here if you need me to cry on, 'k?" he put on a fake smile.

"Okay, why would I need to cry?"

He examined her like he was sorry about something before sighing and shaking his head. "Never mind," he said, turning around and leaving.

"What's that?" Nya asked as Scarlet sat on the bed.

"Oh, uh, Storm said Lloyd sent it."

Nya squealed. "Well don't keep me in suspense! Open it! I bet it's a love letter!"

"You mean those sappy things the guy sends a girl in those movies?"

"Yeah, Jay sends me one like every week; it's so cool to get one!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, but she was still slightly excited. She slowly unfolded the paper and read over the words.

'_I'm not doing this to hurt you, but I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry, but I want to break up._

_-Lloyd'. _

Her heart sank as she sped over the words over and over, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She started to cry and she fell back onto her pillow, letting the paper go. "Scarlet, what's wrong? What does it say?" Nya asked, seeing the girl's tears.

Scarlet pointed down to the paper and Nya picked it up to read. "What the hell?" she mumbled. "This isn't right, Lloyd loves you; this has to be some messed up prank."

"Nya…Can I just please be alone?"

Nya looked at the crying ninja before she nodded. "Alright, but I'm getting to the bottom of this, something isn't right."

Scarlet grabbed the other girl's arm. "Don't,"

"But-"

"Don't Nya," she said a bit louder. "Just please leave this alone, whatever reasons Lloyd has, I have to deal with it."

Nya nodded again and stood. "Okay," she left the room and Scarlet sobbed a little louder, but kept herself under control.

"Hello, Scarlet," a voice startled the girl.

She sat up and gasped. There, in her bedroom was Lord Garmadon! She grabbed her Bo staff, but he knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her neck. "There's no need for fighting."

**Back on the Bounty…**

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" Nya yelled, kicking the door of the bedroom that the ninja shared wide open.

"Uh…" Lloyd looked up from his comic. "Hey, Nya, I thought you were supposed to be with Scarlet."

"You mean the girl whose crying with a broken heart because of you?!"

"Um…I-I…Guess so?"

The other ninja walked in to see what was going on. "What's wrong with you?! Lloyd, she _loves_ you! I mean seriously, who are you to dump Scarlet?! And the least you could've done was say it to her face!" Nya screeched.

Lloyd cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I dump Scarlet?"

Now it was Nya's turn to cock an eyebrow. "You dumped her, Storm gave her a letter saying that you wanted to break up, it had your signature and everything."

Zane stepped forward. "I think Storm has tricked Scarlet."

Lloyd jumped up. "What?!" he thought for a moment. "We have to go see her."

**With Scarlet and Lord Garmadon…**

Garmadon squeezed Scarlet's neck tightly. "Let m-me go…" she managed to breathe.

"I will once you give me your word you won't scream, otherwise I will murder you."

She stopped squirming and he dropped her to the floor. "What do you want with me?" she coughed, holding her throat gently.

"My son has apparently _changed_ his view of you."

"Yeah, what does that do with you ambushing me like this?"

Garmadon smile made her shake. "I am in need of a…_assistant_."

"What do you mean assistant?"

"You have worked with the ninja, you know their weaknesses."

Scarlet examined the dark lord before realizing what he was getting at. "You mean you want an assassin." He nodded. "Well, there's no way I'm doing that."

"It may convince my son to love you again, once he realizes the other ninja are destroyed, he will have no choice to join me. And if you are by my side as well…"

He knew that dangling his son in front of her face would work. His plan was working, he could tell by how she looked down, thinking. "Are sure Lloyd will love me again?" he nodded once again. She sighed deeply as she stood. "Fine, but I still don't like you."

"You don't have to." He smirked. "NinjaGO!" he spun around Scarlet in his pitch black tornado and once he stopped, she looked down at her outfit with wide eyes.

Scarlet was in a royal blue bustier top which low sleeve circled around only of her arms as if a dragon were circling round her arm, black tights, black combat boots, black fish net fingerless gloves, a royal blue mask with which only covered the lower half of her face and her hair was no longer caramel, it was pitch black and it no longer was in a braid, it fell down onto her shoulders. Her eyes weren't blue anymore, they were crimson. "Is this really my uniform, or are you just an old perve?" she said as she held her Bo staff in her hand.

"Silence and come with me." He ordered, opening her window. The two climbed out of the window and reached the ground below. "Get onto my back." He ordered once again.

"What?"

"Just do it," he sighed, annoyed with his _assistant_ already.

Scarlet looked back at her house, secretly hoping someone would step out and stop her. But, she wanted Lloyd to love her…She sighed and climbed onto her boyfriend-_ex_-boyfriend's father's back and the dark lord began to run swiftly, travelling by the shadows.

**With Lloyd and the others…**

Lloyd rang the doorbell repeatedly and an annoyed Vince Maxx answered the door. "What is it with you ninja? It's the middle of the night."

"Mr. Maxx, I need to see Scarlet." Lloyd said quickly, trying to run inside, but the man blocked his way.

"No, no, no, tell me this…a boy in my daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night…What does that sound like to you?"

Lloyd quickly got annoyed as his face turned red. "Let me pass!"

"No, you can see her tomorrow morning."

Lloyd pushed Scarlet's father out of the way before stomping his way to Scarlet's bedroom door. He knocked harshly on it. "Scarlet! Open up, whatever Storm told you, he was lying!" when there was no answer, he opened the door to find her room empty.

The other ninja and Nya had caught up with Lloyd and saw the empty room as well. "Where is she?" Nya asked.

"Look!" Jay pointed to her open bedroom window.

Everyone ran to the window and looked out it. "Hey, Scarlet-" Haden walked into the room but stopped when she saw the ninja and samurai all in her little sister's room, "Hey, guys, where's Scarlet? I wanna' know if she's seen Storm."

"You don't know where Storm is?" Lloyd asked.

Haden shook her head and Lloyd bowed his head trying to find out why Storm would take Scarlet…Yet, she was a ninja, she could easily fight him off, right? Unless she went with him willingly…No, she wouldn't do that, would she? "God, Scarlet where are you?" he mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17: Our killer love

**A/N: Hey, I'm writing this while I'm in class, I should be listening but I'll just borrow my boyfriend's notes later. I'll post this after I get home and I'm done cramming shit about the human reproductive system into my mind. BTW, I couldn't come up with a better title for this chapter. P.S. Sorry for squeezing so much stuff into this chapter, but I don't have time to start another chapter while in class.**

**Chapter 17: Our killer love**

Lloyd and the others explained the reason they _really_ came to visit to Scarlet's family. Haden stood in the corner, shaking her head at every word. "Storm wouldn't cheat on me." She hissed.

"And Scarlet wouldn't lie." Lloyd shot back.

"Look, I'm sure she just…went out and forgot to tell anyone. She'll be back by tomorrow, trust me." Kat tried to reassure the group, but even she wasn't sure about her daughter's whereabouts either.

"Where would she go?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's alright, she knows how to keep herself safe." Vince said. Then again…She only _looked_ older, her father wasn't sure if she had matured emotionally.

Tony had his arms folded. "I know my sister; she probably went out to the candy store something."

June was too busy attempting to brush Kai's spikes to notice that Scarlet was gone.

**Meanwhile with Lord Garmadon and Scarlet…**

"Do you know what to do?" Garmadon asked his assistant for the tenth time.

"Yes, I know what to do…Dad."

"Do not call me _dad_."

"Why can't I? When I get married to Lloyd you'll be my father-in-law anyway." She smirked as she scratched her and Lloyd's initials in a nearby tree.

"You may appear to be older, but you are eleven years old. I seriously doubt that my son would marry so young."

Scarlet turned to her boss, playing with a dagger he gave her. "Oh, now that's not fair, Lloyd told me you and his mom got married when you were only sixteen."

"Sixteen and a half; get it right." The old lord growled.

Scarlet shrugged and continued to play with her dagger, going over the plan in her head, still…She was thinking about Lloyd. If The Green Ninja would defeat his father one day for being evil, was there a doubt he'd do the same to her? Maybe there'd be hesitation to destroy her, but it was his destiny, maybe being an assassin wasn't her destiny…

"Are you even listening?!" Garmadon made Scarlet jump out of her deep thoughts.

"Yes," she lied.

"Then what did I say?"

Scarlet sighed. Being at the orders of the dark lord wouldn't be easy, but she was only doing it to get Lloyd back.

**The day of the wedding…**

Lloyd wasn't sure if he would want to go to the wedding anymore, nor was he sure if there'd even _be_ a wedding. Storm and Sheen were still nowhere to be found and neither was Scarlet. He still dressed in his tuxedo though and tied his green bow tie. "Lloyd, you okay?" Kai asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Fine…" he lied, moving past the fire master.

The wedding looked like all of Ninjago had been invited, yet it still managed to fit in the backyard of the Maxx mansion. "Lloyd!" Haden yelled, grabbing his arm and dragging him into her bridal tent. It was where she and the other bride's maids would get ready. "Where are Storm and my sister?"

"I don't know, I told you what Scarlet said-"

"Will you quit accusing Storm of cheating on me?! He would _not_ do that!"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, the bride was turning into what he heard was _Bride-Zillah_. "Look, don't yell at me, you pulled _me_ in here to talk. What other explanation is there? Scarlet isn't the type to lie about something so serious and open your eyes, Haden; your fiancée _and_ sister are gone. What does it sound like to you?"

The two shot daggers at one another, but suddenly they heard muffled screams. On the ground were two familiar people crawling towards them with rope tying their hands and feet together and tape covered their mouths. Sheen hadn't changed to look older like Lloyd and Scarlet had, he was still a child and Storm looked at Haden's wedding dress, confused.

"Storm, Sheen?" they both asked in union.

There was a loud **BOOM** and a collection of screams. Lloyd ran out of the tent while Haden untied Sheen and Storm. He saw a familiar, yet unfamiliar girl. Her lower face was hidden by a royal blue mask while her black hair fell onto her shoulders and her crimson eyes searched all over the crowd. The girl used a Bo staff in her hands to control the wind and lift the other four ninja into the air. Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were all in their tuxes without their weapons with fear written all over their faces.

Then something hit the blonde, the girl had used _wind_. "S-Scarlet?" her name left his lips and caught her attention.

Her eyes were filled with regret and sadness. "Sorry about this, guys." She said to the four ninja. "But…I'll make this quick, I promise."

Scarlet levitated into the air to be at the same level with the ninja, then, she began to clench her fists, shutting her eyes and tears ran down her face. The ninja cried in pain. "S-Scarlet…What are…You d-doing?" Kai managed to ask.

She didn't answer; instead she continued to close her fists. Not wanting to see what would happen when her fingers curled into her palms, Lloyd jumped forward, using the one element he wasn't fully trained in; wind.

He flew into Scarlet and sent her downward with him. She pulled her knees into her chest and kicked him off to land on the grass nearby. "What are you doing?" he asked, raising his voice and getting up.

"Saving us." She said, hitting him with her Bo staff.

Lloyd felt the weapon hit the side of his rib cage and he dropped. **"What does she mean **_**us**_**?" **

Lloyd lay on his back for a few minutes, but then realized that maybe Storm's cruel prank must've went too far. "Scarlet!" he yelled, standing. The pain in his side was almost unbearable, but he held it to keep himself under control. "Scarlet…Whatever Storm said, he was lying,"

Scarlet couldn't help but listen to Lloyd's words as she continued to twist and turn the other ninja's blood with her wind powers. "H-he was lying…?" she glanced at him, loosening her grip and relieving the ninja's pain.

"Yes," he answered.

She let the ninja fall onto the ground, gasping for breath while she remained in the air. "If you're saying this to just get me to stop…"

"I'm not, seriously, I'd never dump you; I love you." When she didn't move, he took the deepest breath the world had seen, preparing to say things that normally kept themselves quiet in his mind.

"Okay, this might sound like the _cheesiest_ thing to say, but…You bring out the best things in me, I mean seriously, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be fighting beside my father. Whenever you're around me, I get this really weird feeling in my side, but it's the type of feeling you don't want to stop. If you left me for good, I'd probably…I dunno'…_kill_ myself and I mean that. I swear I couldn't imagine my life without you and one day I really hope you'd uh…You know…" he looked down and played with a pebble with his foot. "Become Mrs. Lloyd Garmadon." He said in what was an un-manly squeak. "I mean seriously no pressure, it'll happen one day though and I promise that." He looked back up. "Okay, um…I'm rambling a bit, uh…I love you Scarlet, Violet, Maxx."

Jay snorted as him and the other ninja hid behind a rose bush. "Her middle name is Violet? Seriously her parents are way too into colors."

Cole smacked him on the back of the head. "Do you really wanna' make fun of the chick that could kill us with one clinch of her fist?"

"Look…" Kai whispered, pointing to Scarlet.

She slowly levitated to the ground, looking down with her eyes shut tightly. Everyone watched carefully as she took deep breaths and started to think. Lloyd walked behind her and touched her shoulder. "Scarlet-"

Scarlet whipped herself around and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and he grabbed her waist, kissing back. Tony who was hiding behind a chair saw the kiss and immediately turned on the big brother switch. "Hey, quit kissing my-"

Zane ran over to stop the boy from saying anything else. "Allow them to have their _moment_."

Scarlet pulled away from Lloyd a bit and rested her head on her shoulder. "That was _really_ cheesy, but I love you too, Lloyd, Montgomery, Garmadon." She smiled. He hugged her, closing his eyes, but was forced to open them when he saw a light that shone through his eye lids.

He let go and saw Scarlet was glowing a translucent purple color as she rose up in their air again. She spun in her royal blue tornado and when she stopped, her assassin's uniform was gone; she was in her royal blue ninja suit. The wind blew around the area, clearing any damage done by her sudden ambush and then she fell to the ground on her knees. "Oh, _so_ not fair! She's been a ninja for less than a month! It took us almost an entire year to figure out our true potential!" Jay complained.

Everyone laughed at this, but Scarlet turned around and saw Haden with Storm and Sheen. "You two are _so_ dead! I nearly killed four people just so-"

"What the hell are you talking about? And will someone tell me why Haden's wearing a wedding dress? Who's she marrying? I'll kill this guy! He thinks he can just marry my girlfriend?!" Storm yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, some man with four arms and a snake locked us in a closet for the past few weeks." Sheen said calmly, and then Scarlet noticed that the ginger wasn't old like her.

"Okay, we need to figure this out." Scarlet said, pinching the bridge of her nose in confusion.

**After the exchanging of complicated point of views…**

"Wait…So, Storm never proposed to Haden?" Scarlet asked.

"No, but I was about to, but that guy with four arms showed up…" Storm said, making everyone look at him.

Haden looked to Storm, cocking her head. "You were about to ask me to marry you?"

"Well…Yeah." He gave her a half smile.

It turned out that Sheen _wasn't_ turned older by the tomorrow's tea in the comic book shop, he managed to get away and that he never meant to leave Scarlet behind, she had just gotten lost in the rush. Skales was only made to make Sheen look older so he'd be on the same level as Scarlet and that was originally supposed to break Lloyd and the wind master up.

Storm _did_ try and set Sheen up with Scarlet, but he never forced them into a relationship, his acts were just Garmadon's doing.

Scarlet then grabbed Lloyd's hand. "Hey, there's no need to waste all this good wedding stuff, Storm you love Haden anyway, right?"

Storm nodded and grabbed her hand. "I do,"

"Then why don't you just marry her right now? We've got a priest and all!" Scarlet smiled.

Haden and Storm looked at one another, smiling. "We should," she kissed him.

"Uh, the groom's already seen the bride in her wedding dress, isn't that bad luck?" Cole pointed out.

Scarlet turned to him. "Trust me, with a love story like this, there's not gonna' be any bad luck in this marriage."

**A time skip on the wedding because I'm lazy and plus my teacher almost caught me writing this instead of taking notes…**

"Okay," Haden turned her back to the group of un-married woman with her bouquet of red roses in her hands. "We all know how this goes; whoever catches the bouquet will marry their true love."

Scarlet decided not to participate because she didn't believe in such things and stood with Lloyd by the dessert table. "Dude, that cake looks _so_ good, but the other bride's maids say I can't eat it, I have to _watch my weight_." She whined.

"Why?"

"I dunno', those girls are nuts, one slice of cake isn't gonna' turn me fat." Scarlet glanced over to see the other bride's maids busy waiting for Haden to throw her bouquet. "Since they're not here to stop me…" she reached for the slice.

"Here we go!" Haden yelled, throwing the bouquet into the air.

The slice of cake was just out of Scarlet's grip by an inch when suddenly… "What the…?" the bouquet had landed in her hand.

"Who caught it?" one of the women asked when she realized the flowers weren't in her grip.

Everyone turned to see Scarlet blushing and looking down at the bouquet in her possession. "Whoa…Uh…" she stammered. "H-Haden must've thrown it to me on purpose." She looked up at a smiling Lloyd.

"Nope," Haden smiled. "That was a completely random throw, it landed in _your_ hand." She turned to Lloyd. "She'll make a great wife, sure she can't cook or clean, but-"

"Since when can I _not_ cook?" Scarlet cut her off.

"Toast doesn't count as cooking, Scarlet." Tony cut in, smirking at his sister.

"And sometimes you burn the toast too!" June chimed who was hanging onto Kai's hand like no tomorrow. Even when the fire master pushed the little flower girl away, she came right back, holding on twice as tighter.

"Okay, I can't cook, but I won't be a bad wife." Scarlet argued.

"Ah ha, so you _admit_ that you'll become Lloyd's wife." Storm walked over, smirking.

"Well then!" Lloyd laughed. "It's settled, Mrs. Lloyd Garmadon!" he swooped Scarlet right off of her feet and held her in his arms bridal style.

"Lloyd!" she giggled with an unmistakable red color in her cheeks.

"Hey, why was I not invited to the wedding?" Cole joked.

"Where's the honeymoon, huh?" Kai laughed.

Lloyd stopped and looked to his _wife_ in his arms, still laughing a bit. "Hm…If we went on a honeymoon where _would_ it be?" They both looked at each other for a moment. "Six-freaking-flags!" they cheered in union.

**A/N: LOL, Six Flags would **_**so**_** be my dream honeymoon. **


End file.
